Love Me
by KEEPTHEFIREGOING
Summary: nO no NO NO! DONT READ THIS! I WOULD DELeTE THIS BUT? SO MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT (why) SO ITS STAYIng BUt DOnT FRIKKING READ THIS OH MY GOD. THIS IS TERRIBLE. TRIGGER WARNINGS: TERRIBLEY WRITTEN SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SELF HARM, ETC.
1. Ch1

**Love Me**

**a/n: this is an edited version posted TWO years after original posting. don't expect something good on the other chapters. its only this one. go away.**

**Chapter One**

The twins stepped out of the limo, arms already linked together as they pranced to the front door of Haruhi's home.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru drawled out, knocking thrice on the door. A man with long blonde hair and lipstick opened the door, smiling when he saw the boys.

"Oh thank you so much for taking my little girl to school! I'm sorry if it caused you too much trouble! It would have been such a hassle for her to walk to school with that broken leg!" he exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Kaoru grinned. "It's no problem!" he reassured.

"Kaoru's right! Besides, it'll be more fun with someone else to talk to on the way to Ouran!" Hikaru finished for his brother, a similar grin wide on his lips.

Though the phrase was simple, Kaoru felt hurt by it. Was he not enough to keep Hikaru entertained? Was he boring to his twin brother? The ginger boy looked down, a small frown on his lips.

"Why the long face, Kaoru sempai?" a voice called from inside the house. His head shot up to the noise. Haruhi was standing on the stairs, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

He faked a grin, not wanting anyone to see him worked up over a small incident. "What do you mean?" he asked, chuckling nervously. Hikaru cast him a quick glance, eyebrows furrowed.

"You know what I mean! You were frowning, just a few seconds ago!" she explained, a small hint of annoyance in her tone. Kaoru inwardly sighed, so now he was getting on peoples nerves as well? Super.

Trying to keep up the façade, he rolled his eyes and popped out a hip. "Don't be so overly observant, Haruhi. I was just thinking about the math test we had today!" He laughed, a small hint of hysterics in the tone. Hopefully Hikaru wouldn't point out that the test was yesterday, and that they had already taken it and passed with excellent scores.

He went to Haruhi and grabbed her book bag, flashing her what he hoped looked like a cocky grin. "Come on, we don't want to be late, cripple." With that he flew to the car, and once his back was facing the two of them, he slouched, a moody expression returning back to his face. Hikaru and Haruhi exchanged confused glances.

Kaoru was silent the whole car ride to Ouran. This wasn't exactly by choice; his brother had taken to speaking to Haruhi and Haruhi alone, not giving time for Kaoru to chide in a comment or two. He didn't want to admit it, but it made Kaoru feel like a needy, clingy piece of shit, being ignored. Instead of looking like a pitiful puppy dog, Kaoru took to staring out the window until they reached the school.

When the car doors opened, Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's bag again and practically slammed the door shut as he got out. Hikaru took no notice, completely absorbed in his conversation with Haruhi. But, the petite brunette did take notice, and pointed at the younger twin before he could walk away. Hikaru followed her finger and frowned. He walked over to Kaoru, who was currently stalking away with Haruhi's book bag and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked him. The younger twin sneered. Not like Hikaru actually cared.

"Nothing," he spat out, the eldest wincing at his tone. He slung the satchel off his shoulder and handed it to Hikaru. "I'm going to class. See you when the bell rings," he muttered before walking off in the direction of the entrance hall.

Hikaru turned back to Haruhi, the frown deepening across his lips.

In art class they were assigned to do portraits. The students were allowed to sit wherever they wanted, so naturally Kaoru had gone to sit next to his brother. However, when he got there, Haruhi had filled his spot and was chatting excitedly away with the older twin. Kaoru grit his teeth and settled for a spot one table down, where he irritably mashed his wet paintbrush against the wood of the table.

Forty-five minutes into class, and the only words Hikaru had spoken to Kaoru was to ask to borrow his orange paint. Kaoru's canvas was completely blank, and his paints were mostly untouched.

The art teacher walked by his table, giving him a disapproving glare. "Kaoru, get to work. You only have thirty minutes of class time left." Kaoru rolled his eyes, and still did nothing.

Hikaru glanced over at his brother. "Are you feeling alright? You seem off today," he said slowly, unsure if he should speak. Every time he had tried to converse with his brother that day, he got snapped at. Obviously, this time was no different, because when he saw Kaoru's glare, he knew a rude remark was coming his way.

"Why does it matter, Hikaru?" he spat out his name, an angry blush rising to his cheeks. He didn't know why his brother kept trying to act like he gave a shit about him—his lack of interest had been oh so preset the past few days. "Just leave me alone."

_(**Translation: You're making me really mad right now but if you do as I ask I will get even more upset.**)_

Hikaru bit back a retort, replacing it with a forlorn sigh. "Whatever, Kaoru," he said before returning back to his canvas, messily painting with colors of orange and peach.

Kaoru stared at his brother a moment longer, before turning to glare at the ground again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hikaru shrug and make a loop with a finger around his ear. He heard him scoff, and say quietly to Haruhi: "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's such a drama queen."

That was the breaking point for Kaoru. He stood quickly from his chair, which made a loud shrieking noise as it scraped against the tile.

"I need to use the restroom," he said in a low voice before stalking out of the room angrily, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were brimming with tears. He heard the teacher call out after him, but he didn't listen. Instead, he headed to the bathroom so he could sit in a stall until the day was over, hopefully avoiding all interactions with Hikaru, and possibly the entirety of the human race, for the rest of the period.

Sadly, his dreams were crushed when the bathroom door opened, and a voice called out his name. It wasn't as masculine as Hikaru's but it was slightly deeper than the girls at his school. It was Haruhi.

Instead of chiding her for going into the men's bathroom, he scoffed loudly. "Go away," he said sharply, but his voice cracked. A few tears spilled over his eyes and fell down his angry red cheeks.

"Kaoru, please, tell me what's wrong," she asked before sitting outside of the stall the youngest Hitachiin had locked himself in.

Kaoru sniffled, and wiped his running nose on his blazer sleeve. He didn't want to tell Haruhi, she was part of the problem itself. But, he really just wanted to get it all off his chest, for the foreign sense of anger building up inside him was truly far too much to handle. He took a deep breath, and mumbled out the beginning of his problems.

"It's about Hikaru."

A/N: BEEP BEEP I JUST RE-DID THIS CHAPTER ON NOVEMBER 14, 2013! I WAS BORED AND THIS FANFIC SUCKED SO I THOUGHT "WHY NOT"

THE REST OF THE STORY IS NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL. WILL EDIT OTHER CHAPTERS AT A LATER DATE **MAYBE**.

**_ E._**


	2. Ch2

**Love Me **

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't wanna leave you without Haruhi and Kaoru's conversation in the janitor's closet! If you are looking for romance between these two, gtfo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my massive manga collection in my room. **

**Chapter Two!**

"K-Kaoru?" Haruhi whispered, opening the door. Kaoru was sitting in the back of the closet, head in hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rushing over to the boy. He glanced up, tear streaks staining his flawless face. "J-just go a-away, Haruhi!" He stuttered, turning away from her. "Please, just tell me! What's gotten into you?" She tried again, lightly touching his shoulder, but pulling away when he flinched.

"Nothing. Please just go away." He said in a monotone voice. Haruhi was beginning to get angry. "Just tell me why you're crying in a freaking janitor's closet!" She semi-yelled.

The orange haired boy turned around, anger in his golden eyes. You could tell he was trying not to cry. "You must be blind not to realize this. Please, just leave me alone. I need some space. See you at the club." He said in a bittersweet voice, walking out of the room.

(At the Host Club)

"I wonder where Kao-chan is…" Honey asked, sucking on a lollipop. "Yeah… I wonder." Hikaru said in an uncaring voice. His brother would turn up. They were late a lot of times. It was no big deal. The older Hitachiin brother spotted Haruhi, whom was sitting on a couch, reading a book. He tiptoed over to her, planning to jump onto the couch with the girl.

"HARUHI~!" He yelled, springing into the air. He landed directly on her. "OW! Hikaru! Dammit that hurt!" She cried. The boy just purred and gave her a hug. "Nyaw! Who's so cute!" He cooed, making her blush.

Everyone turned when they heard a book drop. Kaoru was staring at the orange haired boy on top of Haruhi. His mouth hung agape. Hikaru grinned, "Kaoru, bro! Wazzup?" He said, bounding over to give the boy a hug. No one had time to warn the older twin that Kaoru looked positively enraged, before it was too late.

**SLAP!**

Tamaki and Honey gasped, Haruhi winced, while Kyoya and Mori just stared, mouths hanging open.

Hikaru held his cheek, staring at his brother with a mixture of hurt, confusion, and fear in his eyes. "Don't touch me." Kaoru hissed, turning and walking out of the room.

Hikaru turned to the group. "W-what did I do?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads, unsure of what had just happened.

**A/N: Dangit! Another short chapter! I hope it will get longer!**

**R&R To make me happy! And for Kaoru to get happy!**

**Kaoru: Psh, as if! I'll be happy when my twin starts to talk to me!**

**Hikaru: YOU SLAPPED ME! I WAS TALKING TO YOU**

**Kaoru: *Slap* Don't talk to me!**

**Hikaru: BUT YOU JUST SAID TO!**

**Kaoru: *Slaps again* DON'T CORRECT ME!**


	3. Ch3

**Love Me**

**A/N: Oh. My. FUCKING GOD!**

**It normally takes me days just to get ONE review, and I look at it, like, two hours after I posted, and I had FOUR!**

**This made my day! Thank you so much Echo Uchiha, Dally's TwiSider, and Gloriaa01**

**Echo Uchiha: Thanks for reviewing! Though just one word each, it brought a smile to my face!**

**Dally: (I can call you Dally, right? Sorry if I can't!) I fuckin' love you too! You got me laughing, because **_**I**_** myself am normally the one saying that to other people! Thanks for reviewing! And also, thanks for the laugh!**

**Gloriaa01: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**Well, in this chapter we visit the Hitachiin mansion, where**

**Shit.**

**Will.**

**Go.**

**DOWN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know how many times I'm gonna have ta say this! I. Don't. Own. Anything!**

**Chapter Three!**

Kaoru walked home that day.

Not that he chose to. Let's rephrase that. Hikaru left him. "Bastard." He snarled, kicking a rock across the road.

Why does he have to be so blind? Couldn't he see that Kaoru lo-

No.

"I won't say it." He whispered, eyes beginning to well up with tears. "He doesn't. So neither will I."

The tears began to fall soundlessly down his cheeks.

Opening the large doors to his home, Kaoru ran up to his room. HIS room. Not the one he usually slept in. If Hikaru didn't want him around, then so be it. Two could play at that game.

He walked into the unfamiliar room, sighing as he looked around. It was so childish. He hadn't been in here for months. Every night he slept in… 'his' bed.

He looked around, fingers trailing across the wooden dresser and up the dusty mirror. He looked at the walls, laughing bitterly at the pictures of him and his brother. They looked so happy. Happy to be together. "Not anymore…" He whispered sadly.

The teenager lay assumed a fetal position on his bed. Why? Because he fucking felt like it.

"I'm not good enough to be his brother, is that it? Am I boring? Why? WHY WON'T HE FUCKING TALK TO ME ANY MORE?" He yelled, grabbing fistfuls of his silky hair and pulling, enjoying the sharp pain that coursed through his body. He went around his room, tears still pouring down his face, knocking things down and ripping things apart.

He stalked to his wall full of photos, grabbing handfuls and tearing them to shreds. At every rip he winced, every picture he cried. He let out an exasperated scream, ready to take another handful. But something stopped him.

It was a picture taken recently, about two months back. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing side by side, arms around each other's side, and hips touching. Kaoru's neck rested comfortably on Hikaru's shoulder, while the older twin's lips pressed against the younger boy's head. In cramped, messy handwriting, was: LUV YU KAO! 3

The boy let out a soft sob, and placed the picture back on the wall. Hikaru didn't love him. And if he had, then that had changed over the past few months.

The boy let out another shout, and ran to his dresser, throwing open drawers to find what he was searching for. He let out a dark chuckle mixed with a strangled sob as he held up the item.

It was a small pocket knife.

Hikaru heard the sobs and crashes coming from the other room. Yeah, he was worried, but he wasn't going to risk getting slapped again.

"What is up with you, Kaoru?" He muttered into his pillow, pulling his iPod out of his pocket, and turning it on to try to drown out the noise.

He was about to listen to the music when he heard a scream of pain.

"Kaoru?" He asked loudly, stepping out into the hallway and walking to his twin's room.

(SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD OR CUTTING, STOP READING IMMEDIATELY!)

Kaoru pressed the bloody blade to his wrist once again, crying as it sliced through his soft skin. He watched in a daze as the crimson liquid leaked onto his white pants. He let out a bitter laugh, and dragged the blade up his arm, letting out an anguished scream loudly. The blood flowed heavily onto the carpet and his clothes, but he didn't care.

A knock sounded on the door. "Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice sounded through the door. "Shit," the young teen muttered, throwing a long sleeved shirt over his body and raking the knife across his forehead, producing a small cut. He wiped some of the blood onto the dresser corner, making it seem as if he had hit his head, and threw the knife under the dresser.

No wonder he was the brains out of the two of them.

Kaoru opened up the door, a stern frown on his face. "Yeah?" He asked in a monotone voice. Hikaru winced at the lack of emotion in his voice, and looked down to his feet.

"It's just that… I heard some noise… And… Uh…" He looked up and gasped. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Hikaru yelled, reaching a hand up to touch the wound. Kaoru slapped it away. "Don't touch." He whispered, wiping his tear streaked cheeks.

"Sorry… Have you been crying?" He asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"You're so retarded, I just fucking split my head open. Of course I've been crying." Kaoru said, sarcastically. The older boy began searching through drawers, looking for something. "Aha'ing, he pulled out a white box with a red cross on it.

"Please?" He asked gently, pulling out disinfectant and band aids. The younger Hitachiin brother nodded reluctantly, allowing his brother to gently tug at his arm, leading him to the bed.

The older twin wiped the cut clean of any blood with one hand, and holding his brother in a hug with the other.

He withdrew his cleansing arm when the younger boy flinched. "S-sorry. Lemme just put on the ace bandages and we'll be done! I'll leave you alone!" He said, half joking, half serious. The younger brother held on tightly to Hikaru.

"Don't go." He plead, desperation clear in his frantic voice. Hikaru was taken aback. He wasn't acting like this back at the Host Club. "O-okay." He answered, taping up the last bandage.

They lay on the bed, hands slightly touching. Kaoru was still distant, but still responded to the questions and comments Hikaru directed at him.

They talked about nothing in particular, the older twin being careful not to bring up the recent arguments.

For that, Kaoru was grateful. He wanted to forget about all of it. He finally had his brother back.

"Oh! I almost forgot! GUESS WHAT?" Hikaru yelled ecstatically. The younger boy smirked at his brother's enthusiastic attitude. "What?"

"Me and Haruhi are goin' out! How awesome is that?"

The grin immediately faded from Kaoru's lips, his golden eyes flashing darkly. "Get out." He said.

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"I SAID GET OUT!" The younger twin screamed, shoving his brother off of the bed. "W-what? I'm confused, Kaoru…" Hikaru said, attempting to touch the boy. Kaoru slapped the hand away. "Don't even THINK about touching me, bastard! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU ASSHOLE!" He picked up a textbook, and threw it at the other boy, who dodged it, and ran out of the room.

"You asshole..." Kaoru whimpered, hugging his knees.

He thought things were better.

He thought his brother felt the same towards him.

Obviously not.

**A/N: I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET LONGER~!**

**YAAY! **

**Did you like it? I didn't want to fix the problem too quickly, so I added another roadblock for poor Kaoru!**

**R&R!  
>Reviews are like freaking hugz for me! Give poor Emily a hug!<strong>

**MY PARENTS DON'T LOVE ME! GIMME A HUG!**


	4. Ch4

**Love Me**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! *Gives deranged smile* Guess who only got TWO FREAKING HOURS of sleep last night?**

**This girl! *Points to self***

**And do you want to know the reason WHY I didn't get any FUCKING sleep?**

_**My mutha flippan step sister.**_

**Damn her. She and her annoying azz friends going around the house at 4 in the fuckin' morning screaming like a fucking serial killer just hopped into their bedroom.**

**Immature ****brats.**

**They act as if they are fucking **_**5!**_** I mean, seriously? Must you act like mother fucking Barney came in to your house to rape you? **_**Honestly, SHUT UP!**_

**I wake up at NOON! **_**Noon!**_** And guess what time it is now?**

_**Nine FUCKING thirty in the FUCKING morning**_**!**

**!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this today, just read my previous disclaimer, ya copyright assholes. This has been disclaimed.**

**Chapter Four!**

Kaoru sobbed once more, slamming his door and locking it. He thrust off his shirt, wincing as he re-activated the bleeding in his right arm. He let out a strangled scream as he grabbed the pocket knife again, slicing it over, over, over, and over again into his mutilated flesh.

Hikaru banged at the door, yelling things like "What's wrong?" and "KAORU! What are you doing in there!"

"Just go away." The younger boy whispered, curling into a ball.

"Just…. Go away…" He whispered dizzily, before the blood loss over came him, and he went into a forced sleep.

"Master Kaoru, it time to wake up. You don't want to be late, ya?" A maid said, knocking on the boy's door. No response.

She sighed, and got out her keychain chockfull of keycards and keys. She found the one that fit into Kaoru's door, and opened it.

She gasped when she saw the blood. She almost fainted when she saw her Master in the middle of the mess.

"Master Hitachiin-sama!" She practically screamed, rushing up to aid the unconscious boy. She gently shook him awake, and began looking for a wound, finding many.

Kaoru groaned as he was awoken from the nightmares that plagued his sleep. He glanced up to find an old lady nursing the cuts on his arm. "M-Miss Kotami?" He muttered groggily, trying to stand up. The elderly maid smiled sadly, and pressed him back down.

"Why would you do this to arm?" She asked in her choppy English. "I-I… I don't know…." He admitted sheepishly, trying to sit up again.

"Hang on, Master Kaoru-sama. I almost done with bandage." She sighed, wrapping up the last cut on his arm. He grinned apologetically and thankfully. "Thank you, Miss Kotami…" He whispered, pulling his blazer over his naked chest. "No problem, Master Kaoru-sama. Please, don't do it again, though." She said, bowing and scurrying out of the room. Kaoru knew he didn't have to say anything; Miss Kotami was close enough with him to not tell a living soul about what he did when he was upset.

Smiling guiltily, the teenager put on the rest of his clothes, and walked out of the house.

He decided to ignore the waiting limo, and just go to Haruhi's. He walked through his neighborhood, the houses getting smaller and smaller until they were tiny apartments.

He stopped outside of Haruhi's apartment before he remembered what Hikaru ad said the night before.

"_Me and Haruhi are goin' out."_

"_Goin' out."_

"_Goin' out."_

"_Goin' out."_

She had stolen his brother away from him.

He turned directions, and began to run the other way. Away from her. Away from school. Away from everyone.

And he didn't even notice the short haired brunette staring out the window of one of the apartments. At him.

(At the Host Club)

"Hey, Hikaru, where's Kaoru?" Tamaki asked the orange haired boy who was sitting on the couch next to Haruhi. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He didn't ride to school with me."

Everyone looked at him with worried looks.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Honey asked, crawling onto Mori's lap and snuggling close. "Yeah, he's been acting strange lately." Mori stated in his deep voice.

"I don't know. He's been acting so differently. I mean, yesterday, at home, he basically went crazy and started to destroy his room…"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi hissed, elbowing him in the side. "Don't talk about your brother like that!"

"Whatever."

(Kaoru)

The orange haired boy walked through the streets, not caring about where he was.

A man in a black hoodie walked towards him, face concealed. "Hey." He whispered in a gruff voice. Kaoru jumped back, shocked. "Holy shit! Sorry man, didn't notice you!" He said apologetically.

"You look like you could use a pick me up." The man said, opening his jacket partially revealing packets with pills and powder. The younger teenager's eyes grew wide, "D-drugs?" He asked incredulously. "Mhm. Whaddaya says? Ya can hang with me and my homies. You down?"

Kaoru thought about it for a second. Well… It wouldn't hurt, and besides, he would only do it once… Just once… Why the hell not?

"Sure." He answered following the man into a bat up part of town.

"D-dude! W-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa~!" Kaoru giggled, as he saw a big purple dinosaur start to munch on a man's hair. He giggled again, "There's a f-fuckin' DINOSAUR on you're HEAD, man!" They all burst into high pitched laughter.

"M-my mom would so~~~~ kill me if s-she knew I was d-doin' this! HAHAHA!" He laughed, falling on the ground.

They all chattered in laughter, and they past the bong pipe around. Kaoru's vision became blurrier, and he began to cough and laugh again.

"Hey, Kao mah man! Wanna try some… appho… afro… apolycto… aphrodisiac?" A man with spiky brown hair asked, patting the orange haired boys shoulder. "Heh… Sure, sure!" He said carelessly, not sure what it did, but not actually giving a shit.

He gulped down some drink, and waited impatiently for the drug to take effect. In no less than five minutes, the boy began to feel… Really… REALLY horny.

He half whined, half laughed. "D-dude! Its making me HORNY~!" He cried, dissolving into giggles once more.

A man who called himself Komui inched towards him, a hungry look in his eyes. Without warning, he jumped on top of the boy, and began ravishing his tongue against mouth. Kaoru didn't protest, the drug making him enjoy it.

All that raced through his mind was '_Hikaru'_

His pressed his tongue against Komui's neck, gently sucking at the soft flesh. Komui groaned, and crushed his lips against Kaoru's. Their tongues met halfway, desperately intertwining and touching. Moans escaped both of their lips, and their hands explored each other's bodies. The black haired man grabbed Kaoru's arms, pulling his body closer.

The orange haired boy yelped and pulled his arm away. "Shit dude!" He said huskily. Komui stopped what he was doing, looking with wide eyes at the crimson liquid slowly leaking onto his pant legs.

Kaoru whined, putting pressure onto the arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"Kaoru?" A voice called out, causing the boy's head to snap sideways, looking in the direction of the voice. "Hika!" He cried joyously, stumbling over to the boy in the blue uniform. His legs gave out right as he reached his older brother. "What are you doing? Have you been doing drugs?" He asked, hoisting the boy up. Kaoru smiled, "Just an ickle bit! Hehe!" He said with a high pitched giggle.

He let out a squeal as Hikaru thrust him onto his shoulder. "Whatcha doin, Hika-kins?"

"Taking you home." The older boy growled, looking at the grimy men huddled together. "How much does he owe you?" He asked them, taking out his wallet. "Just 200! He was a joy!" Komui said, extending a hand.

Hikaru gave the man the money, and walked back to his car.

"No~! I don't wanna go~!" Kaoru whined, kicking his legs. "Shut the fuck up. We ARE leaving." He snarled, throwing him into the limo.

Kaoru's eyes immediately began to well up, making the older boy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just want you to get home."

The younger twin's eyebrows hiked up, almost disappearing into his hairline. "H-Hikaru?" He whispered huskily, sliding over slowly next to his brother.

"W-what?" Hikaru said, voice rising up an octave as Kaoru's hand slid lightly across his leg. "Do you… love me?" He breathed seductively, tongue tracing across the jaw line of his older brother.

Hikaru let out an uncomfortable giggle. His brother was high. "Stop it, Kaoru." He said sternly, swatting a hand away from his chest. Kaoru huffed, and straddled the older twin. "I love you~, though." He said, small tears forming in his eyes. He softly pressed his lips onto the protesting boy underneath him.

"Stop it!" Hikaru semi-yelled, pushing the boy off of him. "This isn't right. You're my BROTHER." He hissed, stepping out of the car as soon as it parked. "H-Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed softly, stretching his hand out.

Tears poured out of his beautiful golden eyes. He burst out of the car, running towards his retreating brother. "HIKARU!" He cried, wrapping his arms around the chest of the older boy. His arms were harshly ripped from his brother's body. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me." Hikaru snarled.

"B-but…" Kaoru protested

"NO! I'm sick of this! What's the matter with you? You slap me at the club, then you _destroy_ your room, and NOW, now I find you HIGH in some dump of a neighborhood? God DAMMIT, Kaoru! You ask me if I love you, you want the truth? I'm not even SURE anymore!" He screamed, stalking into the house.

Kaoru stared at the doors, silent tears streaming down his face. Falling to his knees, he let out an anguished screech. Miss Kotami rushed out into the yard, comforting the sobbing boy and leading him inside. The other staff stared and whispered about the boy, until they were harshly shooed away by the elderly woman. "Poor Master Kaoru-sama." She cooed, guiding him to his room. "Miss Kotami?" He whispered, "Yes?"

"Just call me Kaoru."

Hikaru stared at the two from his bedroom.

What was happening to his brother?

**A/N: Whoa! That was INTENSE! **

**Did you likey?**

**Hope you review, it will make me happy!**

**Reviews are surprise sex you didn't know you wanted for me!**

**Just make sure you arrow is wearing a condom, I don't want to contract a virus!**

**Oh, computer humor, how nerdy it is!**

**Oh, ps: aphrodisiac is a drug that increases sexual desire.**

**Heh heh… Don't ask me how I know that.**


	5. Ch5

**Love Me**

**A/N:  
>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! 6 in two days! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'd like to thank everyone!<strong>

**You make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my extensive manga collection. :{D And my OC's like: Miss Kotami, Komui (Though the name isn't mine) and maybe more to come.**

**Chapter Five!**

Kaoru sat in his room, silently sobbing. In his hand he clutched a razor blade, holding it so tightly that it sliced lines into his palm.

Wordlessly, he carefully drew a crimson line up his arm, wincing as he did so. The boy looked for at least one patch of non bloody skin so he could mar it. None left. Reluctantly, he lifted up his shirt, and examined his stomach.

His abs looked like a good place to start…

Slowly, he dragged the blade across the tough skin, watching in amazement at the large amount of blood pouring out of the cut. It didn't hurt as much as he had expected. So he pushed his fingers into the wound, hissing sharply at the white hot pain that seared through his stomach.

He decided to get creative, and traced a small heart into the pale skin, right above his pelvis bone. He hissed in pain, and tried to stem the bleeding.

He stood up and swayed slightly, the world spinning. After things calmed down, he observed what he had done to his body. New and old cuts scattered across his skin, on both his arm, and stomach. Disgusted in what he saw, Kaoru flopped down on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

(At Host Club)

"Ready guys?" Tamaki asked, about to open the Host Club. They all nodded, except for Kaoru. He seemed like he wasn't paying attention. Eyes glazed over, staring in the direction of Hikaru and Haruhi, whom were gleefully snogging each other one last time before the club began.

"Kaoru? Are you ready?" The blonde asked warily, putting an arm on the boys shoulder, motioning for Kyoya to stop the kissing couple.

Kyoya immediately pulled then apart, sternly lecturing them about 'How they could've been caught' and 'They need to stop acting like love sick puppies, because, honestly, it was grossing everyone else out'.

Kaoru flinched at the unwanted arm invading his personal bubble. Tamaki immediately retracted his arm, "Kaoru? You ready?" He asked again. The orange haired boy nodded slowly, and started to go back into his own fantasy world.

The 'king' sighed, and ushered them all into the dining room, showing that the Host Club was now in session.

Everyone went to their assigned spots, Tamaki on the couch, Kyoya at the bar (which held no alcohol, of course) Honey and Mori at the sweets counter, Haruhi at a table, Hikaru and Kaoru at another.

"So, guys, what do you want to talk about?" A girl asked, hoping the two would get along. Kaoru remained silent, while Hikaru answered sweetly, "I don't know, whatever you want to talk about, sweetheart." He tickled the bottom of her chin, causing her to giggle. Kaoru's fists curled up and his eyes narrowed. "And you, Kaoru?" The older twin said, forcing a sweet tone to his voice, though it sounded bitter.

"I don't know. How about we talk about what you're doing this weekend, Anna-chan?" He replied, smiling softly at her. Anna blushed, her face growing ever so slightly pink at his smile.

"Well… I'm going to go to Hawaii for vacation. I won't be back in school for a week!" She said excitedly. The two boys smiled.

"That sounds like great fun!" Hikaru said, Kaoru nodded in agreement. A vacation sounded good right about now. Sighing, the boy placed his head in his hands, ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, don't be an asshole! Socialize with our guest!" Hikaru snarled, pushing him to wake the boy up. Only he did it a little bit harder than appropriate.

Kaoru flailed sideways, attempting to keep his balance. The chair toppled backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned in pain, clutching his abdomen.

Anna gasped, and moved to go and help him up. "Don't touch him." The older twin growled, advancing towards the boy. She whimpered, and stepped away, running to alert Kyoya that the twins were about to get into a fight.

The younger twin stood up, his eyes glaring daggers into his brother. They both ran at each other, fists connecting into stomachs.

Kaoru tackled Hikaru onto the floor, punching and hitting every piece of skin he could find. "That all ya got, ya fucker?" Hikaru snarled, attempting to get back up, only to be slammed to the ground again. The younger twin smashed his fist into the others jaw, blood spurting from his brothers jaw.

The older twin finally got free, flipping over and pinning the other boy to ground, holding him by the arms. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed in his face, punching the boy straight in the cheekbone. His eye immediately began to blacken, blood spurting from his nose.

Kaoru pushed the older boy off of him, immediately coming at him again. He screamed in agony and rage.

_He hated him_

The other host club members were trying to get them to separate, but the two teenagers just brushed the hands off.

Kaoru slammed the boy against the table, making everything else fly off and shatter. "I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO!" He shouted, pulling his brothers hair to rip him up from the table. His fist connected with Hikaru's stomach.

Hikaru grabbed the arms of his brother, not caring at the harsh shudder he drew from the other boy's body. He felt warm liquid seeping into his hand, but didn't care enough to look at what happened.

He grabbed Kaoru's shoulders, throwing him at a wall. The younger boy cried out in pain, but it was quickly shut off when his brother grabbed his throat, squeezing it tightly.

"HIKARU! DON'T!" Kyoya yelled, attempting to grab the angry teenager's hand. Hikaru shoved him away. He lifted his brother up off of the floor, still clutching his throat. Kaoru struggled and kicked, trying to gasp for air. His lips were turning blue. Hikaru went face to face with him, screaming angrily.

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY WERE YOU BORN? YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!"

Every word sliced through Kaoru's skin, more painful than the knife he cut himself with every night.

"YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, SO WHY DON'T YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! DO ME A FAVOR, AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"

The room was starting to fade, black blurring everything up. Kaoru weakly struggled against his brothers force.

Finally, Hikaru was pulled back by Tamaki and Mori, the boy still struggling to attack his brother, his twin.

Kyoya and Haruhi rushed to aid Kaoru, whom was lying in a jumbled heap on the floor, coughing and gasping for air. "Kaoru! Are you okay?" Kyoya called exasperated, pulling up the boy, whom immediately vomited up a stream of blood. Wiping his mouth, he said weakly, "I hate him."

And the world darkened.

**A/N: WHOA! How intense!**

**Btw, for the fight scene, I listened to 'I Hate Everything about You' By Three Days Grace**

**Amazing song, fit well with the chapter.**

**No, Kaoru isn't dead. Thank god! I decided to keep him alive! YAAY!**

**Okay, R&R, tell me what you thought about it! I'm not particularly good at fight scenes, though.**


	6. Ch6

**Love Me**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back~!**

***Everyone in panic* OH GOD! SHE'S BACK! NO! *Suicide***

**Heh heh…**

**Oops?**

**Okay, sorry, I was grounded! But here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DAMMIT! I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter Six**

"Hey! Kaoru! Wake up!" A voice called in a panicked tone. The young boy slowly opened his eyes, but only a crack.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were DEAD!" the voice, now known as Tamaki, said. The blonde idiot attempted to pull Kaoru into a hug, but was stopped by Kyoya.

"No hugging. He's injured, you baka." He said sternly. The orange haired boy tried to sit up, "I'm fine…" He tried to reassure, before letting out a pained gasp as he irritated one of the cuts on his stomach.

"No, you're not. But, let me see your arm… It's bleeding." Haruhi said, trying to pull the boys arm onto her lap. He hissed, and recoiled his arm, hugging it into his chest.

"I'm fine…" He said again.

Kyoya let out an irritated sigh, and pushed his glasses up. "Look, we are your friends, and we just want to help you! NOW LET US SEE YOUR GODDAMN ARM!" He shouted, grabbing Kaoru's arm and pulling up the sleeve.

"STOP!" Kaoru shrieked a second too late. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki were staring at his marred arm, Haruhi covering her mouth and letting out a small gasp.

"K-Kaoru? What did you do?" Kyoya whispered, looking at the grimacing boy. Everyone's eyes shifted to the young Hitachiin brother. He gulped, hating the attention.

"I-I-I… Uhh…" He stuttered, tears forming around the rims of his eyes. He stood up, swaying dangerously, and ran out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Tamaki asked, worry clear on his face.

**A/N: Really short chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in here…**

**But, there ya go! They know about the cuts! But, only Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi know, because Mori and Honey were in another room with Hikaru, trying to calm him down, while Kyoya told the girls to go home.**

**R&R! Reviews are like love! Love me~!**


	7. Ch7

**Love Me**

**A/N: **

**I'm back with a longer chapter! Because SOMEONE! (Hint hint WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR) threatened to tie me down to a desk with a laptop. **

**I don't like that idea! **

**So, yeah! I thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You make my completely less than mediocre life seem… well… AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOTHING! Only my horrible grammar!**

**Chapter Seven**

Haruhi ran down the hallway, silently following the orange haired boy. The boy was completely oblivious to the girl, and continued his quick run away from the music room.

Kaoru glanced quickly sideways, looking at the windows. He felt a strong urge to jump from one of them… The teenager quickly shook his head, erasing the suicidal idea from his mind. No suicide. He wasn't that much of an emotional wreck… was he?

He let out a broken sob, falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks, into the palms that cupped his face, and onto the floor. He hugged his stomach, rolling on his heels. Another sob escaped his lips, and he shakily tried to stand up. His legs shook extremely and they gave out, causing him to fall back down.

Haruhi debated if she should go and help him, but decided against it, wanting to see what he would do.

Kaoru shakily got to his feet once more, this time grabbing the wall to support himself. Groaning, he continued to walk out of the school.

Haruhi followed silently, tiptoeing through the empty hallways.

The orange haired teenager walked on, oblivious of his brother's girlfriend following close behind. He walked through streets, neighborhoods, parks, and stopped on an old railroad track. He sat in the middle of the tracks, and lay down. Haruhi crouched in the bushes, barely moving.

Kaoru let out a small, bitter chuckle. "I wonder if it's bad if I wish a train would come" He mused, rubbing his arm. "I wouldn't care if one did… Maybe… Maybe I should do it…"

Haruhi wondered what he was talking about. What did he want to do?

Tears began to fall down his cheeks again. "Maybe I should…" He sobbed, his hands curling around his hair. He let out an anguished scream. "NO ONE WOULD CARE! NO ONE WOULD FUCKING GIVE A SHIT!" He yelled, curling up into a ball.

The brunette girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suicide. He was talking about committing suicide. Why? She quickly opened up her phone, sending a mass text to the host club members, including Hikaru.

'_You guys need to come IMMEDIATELY to West Branch Railroad. Don't ask. Just COME!' _It said. She hit the send button, hoping everyone would get the text soon.

Kaoru pulled out a small Swiss army knife. Haruhi covered her mouth to mute the scream that was just begging to escape as she watched him drag it across his arm.

"He doesn't love me… He doesn't care! He told me to do it!" He sobbed, slashing the knife repeatedly into his bleeding skin.

Haruhi wanted no more than to run over to the boy and hug him, and to tell him to stop. But, who was 'he'? She wanted to punch this guy in the mouth!

The boy began wailing, yanking at his hair and slicing up his skin. "H-Hikaru! Why do you hate me so much?" He cried, falling to the ground, clutching his knees.

Haruhi almost fell backwards. HIKARU? Kaoru… was in love… with Hikaru? Oh. My. God.

Her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket, and she flipped it open. Everyone was on their way.

'_Be quiet. Don't make ANY noise when you come up here, no matter WHAT you hear!' _She replied back.

The rest of the host club arrived a couple minutes later, but Hikaru wasn't with them. "_Where's Hikaru?" _The girl mouthed. "_Home"_ Tamaki replied silently. Haruhi motioned for the boys to look at Kaoru, forcing them to witness the horror Kaoru endured every day.

The orange haired boy screamed in rage and pain. He clutched the back of his neck, raking his fingers down, hissing slightly at the sting it brought. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" He yelled, bringing the knife up to his throat.

The Host Club were about to get up and try to save him, when they heard a shrill whistle.

Kaoru jolted, and brought the knife down from his throat, staring ahead of the tracks.

A train.

A train was quickly making its way down the path, heading directly to Kaoru.

The Hitachiin made no move to get out of the way, his eyes large and frozen on the oncoming train. The Host Club looked from the train, to the boy, silent O's forming their mouth.

The train drew closer and closer, and everyone decided that Kaoru was not planning on getting out of the way.

"KAORU!" They screamed, jumping out of the bushes. Tamaki raced forward and jumped towards the boy on the tracks, shoving him out of harm's way. They landed on the opposite track, and the other teenagers stood shocked.

Kaoru had just tried to commit suicide.

The orange haired boy struggled strongly against Tamaki, trying to grab the Swiss Army knife. "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. He clawed at the blondes arms, biting, kicking scratching. ANYTHING to get away.

"Kaoru! Stop! You're okay! Calm down!" The blonde cried, holding on even tighter. The train finally past and the rest of the Club went and tried to help Tamaki.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! PLEASE! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" Kaoru screeched, still attempting to break free. Honey grabbed the knife and put it in his pocket.

"Stop it, Kao-chan!" He cried, small tears forming in his eyes.

Haruhi was sobbing into Kyoya's chest, horrified at what she had just witnessed. "STOP IT KAORU! STOP! STOP!" She shrieked, her words muffled.

Kaoru's struggles became weaker, his sobs becoming louder.

"Kaoru! Please, calm down! We don't hate you! We only want what's best for you! Please! Stop pushing us away!" Tamaki whispered.

The orange haired boy broke down completely, curling into the other boy's chest, his sobbing completely beyond controllable. The blonde teenager just hugged him tightly, allowing him to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried, his voice barely understandable through all of his bawling.

"Shh... It's okay Kao-chan!" Honey said, walking over and rubbing his back gently.

"You don't have to apologize! You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaoru!" Kyoya said gently, still trying to calm the howling Haruhi.

Kaoru continue crying for a while, and made small, desperate attempts occasionally to grab his knife from Honey. Haruhi eventually stopped her hysterical crying and calmed down enough to sit next to everyone else.

"So… Uhm… Kaoru? Do you mind telling us…? WHY… you did this to yourself?" Tamaki asked, gesturing to the boy's bloody arm. He was silent for a moment, and then began to speak.

"I… I was feeling depressed for a while now… My brother just... didn't seem like he wanted me around anymore. I don't know how it came to this! I just... lost it… I guess. And… Uh… I… I got… Umm…" Kaoru stopped talking, a guilty blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What happened? We won't judge you." Mori said soothingly.

"I got high." He answered quickly. Honey and Haruhi gasped, the rest remained silent.

"I wasn't thinking properly! I-I was given the opportunity, and, being a retard, took it. Well… Uh… Hikaru... Found me… and when he took me home, I… I kissed him." Tamaki's jaw dropped open. Kaoru was… gay?

"He got all disgusted, and started yelling at me. He said he wasn't sure if he loved me anymore, and left me alone."

"After that, I just didn't talk to him anymore. We kept out distance, and never spoke to each other. Only while at the host club did we actually communicate. Then... The fight happened, and that's when he said he hated me, and wished I would kill myself. So I tried. The end." He finished, small tears glistening in his eyes.

Tamaki stared at him, mouth agape. "K-Kaoru… You're… gay?" He asked, shocked.

"Er… that's sort of complicated… I'm… Oh god... this sounds so sick… I'm only… you know… gay… For Hikaru. Other than that, yeah I think about girls…" He answered guiltily.

"So you guys DID have real incest going on!" The blonde cried, triumphantly.

"No." The orange haired boy protested. Tamaki's smile immediately deflated.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"It was one sided. Like I said, Hikaru hates me." He answered in a monotone, trying not to cry again.

He looked up at the Host Club, small tears streaking down his face. "Can I go home now?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, we don't want to force ourselves on you. But… Do you really want to go home?" Kyoya responded, worry glinting in his eyes. "I'm fine. Yeah. I want to go home."

"Okay… But just call one of us if Hikaru starts acting like a dick or something like that."

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow… And... Uh… Thanks." He said quietly, before running down the street.

(At the Hitachiin Manor)

Kaoru looked up at his large estate, before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. His jacket was off, and you could plainly see his marred arm. Opening the door, he shouted out his brother's name.

"Hikaru?"

They _needed_ to talk

**A/N: There you go, nice long chappie!**

**Oooohh, and filled with angst and near tragedy too!**

**Oh, I love myself too much!**

**Lol, jk. I suck.**

**I almost killed him!**

**Kaoru: *Singing* You got me suicidal, suicidal when you say it's over!**

**Hikaru: IT'S OVER**

**Kaoru: *Dies***

**Review! It might encourage me to write another long chapter!**

**It's also a ticket to your own **

**FREE**

**STUFFED KAORU PLUSHIE! YAAAY!**

***Fineprint***

**,youwillnotgetaKaoruplushie,,.**


	8. Ch8

**Love Me**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Hope you have been enjoying the story, and here is another chapter!**

**Kaoru: Will me and Hikaru ever make up?**

**Me: Ahem *Cough* Hikaru and **_**I**_

**Kaoru: Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack shiz.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called up the stairs, hoping his angry brother would answer. No response. Sighing, the boy walked up the long, winding stairs. "Hey, Hikaru? I need to talk to you…" Kaoru called, knocking slightly on Hikaru's door.

"Go away." A voice hissed, the voice disgusted. Kaoru winced at his brother's tone, and quietly opened the door.

"B-but… I-I… I'll just… leave you alone…" He finished lamely, walking back out, before being stopped by the older Hitachiin twin's voice.

"I really did mean it, you know." Kaoru's head cocked in confusion, as he slowly turned back around.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion in his dull golden eyes. Hikaru leaned up from his bed, clenching his fists.

"When I said I wanted you to kill yourself." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kaoru gulped, feeling a lump rise in his throat. His eyes stung, but he kept back the tears.

"I-I know. M-maybe… Maybe someday you won't have to worry about that. Someday… you're gonna regret saying that!" The young teenager said, tears streaming down his pale face, running out of the room. Yeah that day _was_ _supposed_ to be today.

"WAIT! Kaoru! I-I was just kidding around!" Hikaru shouted, running after him.

Kaoru ran out of the house, falling over as he was tackled to the ground. Hikaru had finally caught up, and was pinning him to the dewy grass. "Let go of me!" Kaoru hissed, as his brother grabbed his sensitive wrists. The older twin let go immediately, staring at the marred flesh.

"K-Kaoru? What the hell have you done?" He asked, his voice wavering. "Pssh, like you honestly care! HA!" Kaoru spat, shoving the older boy off of him.

"I do, Kaoru! Please, tell me." Hikaru plead, his eyes immediately going all puppy-dog. The younger twin rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to know? I'm not responsible for how you're going to at…"

"Yes! I'm sure! Tell me!" Hikaru begged, his arms shaking his younger brother.

"… It… It's because of you. I'm sorry, but it's true." He said quietly, walking back in the house, leaving the twin he loved outside, right as it started to rain.

"…Kaoru…"

(ONE HOUR LATER! *Say with a retarded voice* Idk why, though… :/)

Kaoru peeked out his window, eyes growing wide when he saw his brother still in the yard, in the exact same spot as he'd left him.

And there was a thunderstorm.

Sighing, Kaoru grabbed a couple of towels, and went outside to collect Hikaru.

"Hikaru! You're going to catch a cold!" The orange haired boy called, trying to catch his brother's attention. The boy in the yard looked up slowly, staring into Kaoru's golden eyes with dead ones. The younger twin gulped, breaking the stare. Hikaru resumed his original position.

Sighing, the younger brother walked out into the pouring rain, running quickly over to his older brother. He pulled a towel over his shoulders, rubbing his arms up and down the fabric to try to dry him off. "Come on. Let's get out of the rain." He said, pulling Hikaru up to his feet.

Kaoru supported Hikaru all the way to his bedroom, where he set the soaking wet boy down on his bed.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded, sliding the blazer off of his brother's body. Hikaru obeyed, pulling the shirt and discarding it on the floor. The younger twin wrapped a towel around the eldest's body. "Geez, you're soaking wet!" He complained, wrapping a towel around Hikaru's head.

"You're wet too you know…" Hikaru pointed out, grabbing one of the towels and handing it to him. Kaoru smiled, "Heh, yeah I guess you're right." He slipped off his shirt, and dried himself off, completely forgetting about his nasty scars on his stomach.

"Kaoru? What's that?" His brother asked, pointing to the intricate drawing of the heart on his pelvic bone.

It had grown since he had first drawn it. Spiral decorated the sides, an arrow and dripping 'blood' were etched into it as well. Kaoru blushed guiltily. He stuttered, as he searched of words. Hikaru finally understood after a couple minutes of gibberish. "You… You drew that." He said, not meaning it to sound like a question, but the younger brother nodded his head.

"I… I was bored…" He said, trying to make it seem less horrific. He placed his palm over it, and Hikaru realized that this was a really uncomfortable topic.

"So… Uhm…" He started, trying to start a different topic, and failing miserably.

"Have you forgiven me?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Next chapter, it gets… More serious? I guess that's one way to put it… Yeah, it gets**

***Giggle***

"**Serious" **

***Starts laughing uncontrollably***

**I know what's going to happen and you guys don't! MWAHAHA!**

**Well, I mean, the next chapter shall be posted in like… an hour? Yesh. You only have to wait three episodes of -Man. You lucky dog, you!**

**R&R for if you don't it's like a pregnant woman going through labor to find out she had a stillborn **

**Don't make this chapter stillborn, guys! (Sorry if I offended anyone with this comment)**


	9. Ch9

**Love Me**

**A/N: Bitches Love Reno is back with a brand spanking new chapter! Complete with a new shiny… NOTHING! YAY! **

**Okay, enough of that madness.**

**Madness? This is FANFICTION!**

**Oh god, stop me now! Disclaimer, cut me off-**

**Disclaimer: Bitches Love Reno does not own anything, except for this snazzy new jacket!**

**Chapter Nine**

"Have you forgiven me?" Hikaru asked, looking at his brother with sad eyes. Kaoru was taken aback. Did he forgive him? Or was he still mad? I mean, Hikaru had just told him to commit suicide, for Christ's sake!

"I-I don't know. But… That's sorta what I wanted to talk about." He stuttered, sitting next to his dripping wet brother. He handed him another towel and continued speaking.

"I need to tell you the full story… About how this happened." Kaoru gestured to his arm and stomach. Hikaru's eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Tell me. Start from the beginning." He stated firmly. Kaoru nodded, small tears forming around his eyes.

"Well, I… I've been… depressed for a while. It was no big deal, at first; I had no reason to be. But then, you… um… Started hanging out with Haruhi more, and less with me. I felt all alone. Like you didn't want me around anymore." He took a large gulp of air.

"But, Kaoru! I would never do that! You're my twin broth—" Hikaru started to protest, before being cut off by a finger.

"I know. But… I just felt that way. Then, I don't know, my depression started getting worse, and I became angry at you. I felt like my world was falling apart, and I couldn't stitch it back up. Then… I started to cut myself." Kaoru winced at the memory, it burning into his mind fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

"Well… I was throwing a... fit… I guess you could call it… and then I came across the razor. So I took it, and…" The young teenager couldn't finish the sentence, the words sticking in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Silent tears began to stream down his flawless cheeks.

"And you cut yourself." Hikaru finished bitterly, pulling the boy into a hug. His brother had been suffering, and he hadn't even realized it. How could he have been so blind?

Kaoru breathed in deeply, enjoying his brother's sweet smell. He smelled like roses, and Kaoru's favorite cologne. He snuggled deeper into Hikaru's chest, pushing them both over. Hikaru laughed, and put gentle hands onto Kaoru's back.

A pleasant shiver ran down the older boy's back, enjoying the closeness of his brother's body- Whoa! Where did THAT come from? He… didn't like Kaoru that way!

… Did he?

"Keep talking." He urged, stroking Kaoru's silky orange hair.

"Uhm… Where was I? Oh, yeah. DUH! And then you came in, and I said I had 'hurt' my head. You believed me, and helped clean up the cut. Then… I forgave you. We talked for maybe… an hour or so, and then you said something." Kaoru remembered plain as day what Hikaru had said that enraged him so much.

That he was going out with Haruhi.

Why couldn't he bring himself to say it? Was it because it would give away his true feelings towards his own flesh and blood?

"You said… That you and Haruhi were going out. I don't know why, but I was mad. And hurt. Jealous." He finally admitted. He felt Hikaru stiffen under his body.

Kaoru… was… jealous? Of who? Him? Or Haruhi?

"K-Kaoru? Who were you jealous of?" He asked, his voice wavering. "H-Haruhi…" Kaoru answered guiltily.

So Kaoru liked him? Really? Wow…

"Oh… Uh… Okay. Continue." Hikaru whispered, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. He… He didn't care? "Um… Then I got all pissed, and told you to get out. I felt like a giant weight had just been dropped on my stomach. I grabbed the razor, and I cut myself so much that I think I passed out from blood loss. Then, all I remember was Miss Katomi coming to wake me up, and her finding me in the middle of a giant blood stain." Kaoru nudged his foot on the ground, moving a black rug out of the way, revealing a large brown stain. Hikaru's eyes grew wide when he realized it was dried up blood.

"Oh god!" He muttered, covering his mouth. Kaoru grimaced weakly. "Yeah, then I decided not to go to school that day. So I was taking a walk, and this guy came up to me. He… Offered me some drugs. I thought why the hell not, and said yes."

"Then, as you know, you found me, and took me home. What you DIDN'T know, was what drugs I was on. Do you wanna know?" He asked quietly, lightly scratching his marred arm. Hikaru nodded slowly.

"Well, there was a bunch of regular stuff. Like weed, pot, whatever you want to call it. Then, there was one I'd never heard of. I think it was called… Aphrodisiac or something like that. Later that night, I looked up what it was. Apparently it… uh… How do I put this?" He laughed, shaking his head bitterly.

"It increases sexual desire, but it wears off really fast. Like, ten minutes." Kaoru said quickly, a blush covering his pale cheeks.

Hikaru thought for a minute. If the aphro- whatever it was what Kaoru took, then it would explain his weird behavior in the car. But, they were in the car for more than ten minutes. So… Everything Kaoru did after ten minutes was on his own accord. Which means…? The kiss?

"So… The kiss, was real?" Hikaru asked, a deep blush covering his cheeks. Kaoru nodded miserably. "Yeah. I wanted to do it. Sorry. I really am. You're probably all grossed out…" He whispered sadly.

So Kaoru really was in love with him.

And Hikaru really might _be_ in love with him…

"C-Continue." Hikaru said, his voice raising an octave. The blush was quickly spreading throughout his whole face.

Kaoru smirked when he glanced at his brother. He sat up slowly, purposefully allowing his finger to draw a line down the older twin's chest. Hikaru coughed loudly, his face tomato red. Kaoru laughed loudly, and continued his story.

"Yeah, well, then you jumped out of the car, and got all angry. And you said you weren't sure if you loved me anymore."

Hikaru remembered that. He was really mad at his brother at the time, and was just spewing nonsense. Truth was he really did care for his brother. More than Kaoru would ever truly know.

"Yeah… Uh... I'm sorry about that, Kaoru. I didn't mean it. I truly am sorry." He apologized, puppy dog eyes staring into Kaoru's golden ones.

"It's fine. Now, back to the story! Okay, so then, that night, I was out of space on my arm, if you know what I mean. Then... I lifted up my shirt, and drew the heart. It was just a heart at the time, but then, over time it grew. I added different parts. In my opinion, I think it looks pretty damn cool." He chuckled bitterly, gently poking his pelvic bone.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and smirked, motioning for his brother to continue.

"Well, the rest of the month was pretty uneventful. I didn't socialize with you, and you didn't socialize with me. We kept out distance, and every day we drifted further and further apart. I walked to school, while you went in the limo. Then, we come to our present situation."

"We were about to start the club up, and you were... uh... snogging Haruhi. I was, sort of upset when I saw that. Kyoya pulled you guys apart, and we went out to greet our guests. I was really tired today, I didn't get much sleep. Lately, I've had insomnia. I can't sleep at all. I'm guessing it's because of the depression, and all the stress it's putting on me."

Hikaru couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. It was his fault his brother was extremely depressed, and that he had insomnia.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Kaoru turned to the older Hitachiin twin. "Why?" He asked, confused. "It's my fault." The younger twin didn't respond, but his lips turned up into the faintest of smiles.

"But, yeah, as I was saying, I've been really tired. So, I just wanted to rest my eyes for a bit. Then, I guess you took it as a sign that I was bored and ignoring our guest, and pushed me, to get me to wake up. And then the fight started."

The older Hitachiin twin winced. His brother was just trying to get some rest, and Hikaru started a fight over it.

"So we fought, and we both said some really mean things to each other. And then, you said you wished I would kill myself, and the fight was over."

Hikaru could tell his brother was trying to sugar coat the story, to make it seem less horrific, but in truth, it wasn't working. "I'm really sorry, Kaoru. I was angry. I was saying nonsense."

Kaoru looked at him with teary eyes, but a smile on his lips. "It's okay." He said, though Hikaru didn't believe he was being truthful.

"I guess I blacked out, and when I woke up, Haruhi tried to see my arm. Kyoya grabbed it and lifted my sleeve. They know all about the cuts, everything. I was scared, and disgusted with myself, so I ran."

So everyone knew about the cuts, but didn't tell _him_? Maybe that was what Haruhi wanted everyone to come to the West Branch Railroad? Hikaru wasn't sure, he didn't go.

"I went to the railroad tracks. I was honestly a mess. The whole time my way there, I was crying, and remembering the words you told me. I tried telling myself that I wasn't suicidal. It felt as if I was lying to myself." Tears started to silently drip down Kaoru's cheeks. He let out a large sniffle, and hugged one of his pillows.

The older Hitachiin brother's eyes stung, but he tried to hold back his tears.

"When I got there, I just lay down on the tracks, praying that a train would come and take the pain away. I bet I looked absolutely horrible, crying like that." Kaoru laughed bitterly, "Then, I took out my handy dandy pocket knife. I think you could guess what I did then. I was cutting up my arm, praying for the world to end, for my life to end."

Tears started to spray out of both of the twins eyes. Hikaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaoru was wishing he could die.

"Then, I guess I couldn't take it anymore. In other words, I snapped. I couldn't stand taking another breath. I... I lifted the knife to my throat..." Kaoru began sobbing, his words undecipherable.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Hikaru asked quietly, wiping his eyes. His words made his brother, his twin, suicidal.

Kaoru nodded, and buried his head into his pillow. Hikaru reached over, and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry." He blubbered, crying himself.

Kaoru regained his composure slightly, and began talking again. "I-I was s-seriously going to do it, b-but I heard c-cries and s-s-shouts coming from the bushes... A-and a train whistle. I stopped w-what I was doing, a-and looked far out on t-the tracks. Sure enough, t-there was a train coming my way. At t-that point... I thought God just wanted me dead. So I stood there, waiting for the train."

Hikaru sobbed again, hugging his brother tighter. He couldn't get over the fact that his brother was going to commit suicide today.

"I didn't care about dying. Life was meaningless now. Any chance I had to get away from it, I wanted to take. The train was just a few yards away, and I had decided. I wasn't going to move out of the way. Then, someone knocked me out of the way."

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief, his crying becoming more forceful, though grateful. Someone had saved his brother. He looked at Kaoru, and his smile drooped. Kaoru looked even sadder.

"I was enraged that someone had taken away my chance to die. Turns out it was Tamaki."

The older boy sent out a silent prayer to the idiotic blonde. '_Thank you so much for saving him.'_

"I fought him, clawing at his arms, biting, scratching, punching. Anything to get back to my pocket knife. I didn't want to live anymore. He kept a firm grip, telling me to stop, and to calm down. I didn't listen, and fought back even harder. I screamed at him for taking away my chance, trying to reason with him to let me go."

Hikaru was so surprised at what Kaoru was telling him. He couldn't even believe it was his brother. Seeing him like this made the older twin want to just protect him forever and ever, and never let him go.

"Soon, the train passed, and everyone ran over to us. Honey grabbed the knife and took it away. Tamaki told me they wanted to help me, they didn't want me to hurt myself anymore. I completely broke down. I stopped fighting, and was crying so hard, I thought that it would kill me."

Kaoru was starting to lose control again, the tears making it hard for him to speak. Hikaru rubbed his back gently, pulling him close.

"After I calmed down a bit, I told them the story. Everything I just told you, except just less details, and a lot of stuff was left out. Then, they let me go home, after promising not to tell you anything. So I went home, and then we came back here. I know it was really long, but that's the end." He finished, breaking down completely.

Hikaru just remained silent, gently holding his brothers heaving body.

Kaoru enjoyed being in his brothers arms. It was comforting, and he never wanted to move. He leaned up, and looked into his brothers golden eyes.

"K-Kao-" Hikaru's voice was cut off by the one thing he realized he's been waiting for.

Lips.

**A/N: WOOOOHHOOO! LONGEST CHAPTER! I would like to thank Midnight-Bunny for encouraging me to write a long chapter!**

**Oh goodness gracious! So many words!**

**Although, this is not my longest chapter from any story I've ever written. My story Lights Shall Fade always has more than 1,200 words in each chapter, sometimes going up to 3,000.**

**But this is almost the end! I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story! It's been really nice knowing you! Your reviews make me really happy!**

**Probably, like three or less chapters left in Love Me!**

**WAH! I'm sad! It's my favorite story!**

**R&R Because I finally got them to kiss!**


	10. Ch10

**Love Me**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. Now, now, don't stop reading, just proceed with caution. THIS IS NOT LEMON! (Sex) But... It almost is :D**

Lips.

Kaoru's sweet, soft lips were pressed against Hikaru's. And Hikaru realized it was the one thing he had been waiting for.

He was in love with his brother.

The older twin grabbed his brother, pulling his body closer. Kaoru giggled, and straddled Hikaru's chest with his legs. With his hands, he grabbed the older twin's head, pulling them closer.

Hikaru gently traced his tongue across the bottom of the younger teen's lips, asking for entrance. Kaoru obliged, opening his mouth ever so slightly to allow his brother's tongue to invade his mouth. He moaned lightly, tracing his own limb erotically across his brother's. They lapped quickly together, intertwining and caressing. Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip, pushing them down to the bed.

Kaoru's hands explored the muscular chest of his brother, playing with the waist band of his pants. Hikaru let out a content sigh, his breath smelling like mint. He moved his lips slowly down the side of his younger twin's neck, his tongue teasing the pale flesh. Kaoru let out a low moan, almost sounding like a growl, and his fingers clenched Hikaru's back, leaving red marks.

Hikaru chuckled, nipping the side of Kaoru's neck, and sucking on it softly. "Ngh, H-Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed, pushing his hips into his brothers.

Slowly, the younger twin slid Hikaru's pants off, leaving him in his black boxers. Hikaru pulled them both up off of the bed, slamming his brother into the wall, resuming the passionate kissing. Somewhere along the lines Kaoru's pants went missing too, leaving them both only in boxers.

Kaoru played with the hem again, his fingers tugging and desperate. Hikaru chuckled, and brushed his fingers away. His tongue once again invaded his brother's mouth, who in return groaned with pleasure.

A ringer went off, and they both groaned. Hikaru leaned over, and grabbed his cell phone. Tamaki was calling. He pressed the end button. Or he _thought_ he did.

"Now, where were we?" He asked huskily, sliding his hands down Kaoru's boxers. A loud moan erupted from Kaoru's lips.

"_Hikaru? Kaoru?" _ A muffled voice called through the speakers, so quiet the twins couldn't hear it.

Kaoru giggled, and slid off his underpants, pulling Hikaru's off with his. "S-should we really... Nnnn... Be doing t-this, Kaoru?" The older twin asked, hesitant.

Kaoru pouted, and trailed his fingers lightly down Hikaru's spine. "I-I... I love you. So yes. I think we should." He stated simply, pushing his hips into his twin's side.

The older boy laughed. "Fine, turn over. I'm top."

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put the phone on speaker and motioned Kyoya over. "Listen, SHHHH! Just listen!" He whispered, grinning slyly. Grunts and moans of pleasure sounded from the phone, and Kyoya's eyes grew wide. "A-Ahhhh... Um..." He stuttered, a tomato red blush covering his face.

"They got over that quickly!" Tamaki laughed, ending the phone call.

**A/N: Heh heh, it's a short chapter, but can ya blame me? I'm a thirteen year old girl, who hasn't even made out with anyone!**

**So how on earth do you expect me to write good lime? Ha ha... I wrote a lime... And a partial lemon.**

**Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Just take one minute of your day to review! Every review I get, a puppy survives. LET THE PUPPIES SURVIVE!**


	11. Ch11

**Love Me**

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of Love Me! I must say that I'm super excited that this is becoming so popular! I've never had so many reviews in so little chapters! Can't wait to see where it goes to from here! *Smiles***

**Okay, so I'm not done torturing the twins yet! Go on, read it!**

**Disclaimer: Does it have twincest? No? Then I don't own it *Smiles***

**Chapter Whatever-we're-on :D**

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the limo, arm and arm, their hips touching slightly. On Kaoru's face was a large, adorable grin as he laughed at what his brother said. Many of the regular's of the Host Club looked at the two, their faces glowing in happiness as they saw the Hitachiin twins getting along.

Hikaru nudged his brother, and whispered in his ear. "_Go to class. I have to tell Haruhi something. I'll meet up with you soon.'_ He muttered, smiling sadly. Kaoru understood what he meant, and walked off to class, a sad frown on his lips.

Hikaru turned to the brunette haired girl. "Haruhi? I need to tell you something." He stated, pulling her off to an empty hallway.

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "What did you need, Hikaru?" She asked calmly, completely unaware of what was going to happen. Hikaru sighed, and ran his hand through his orange hair.

"Look, this is really hard for me to say, but... I can't go out with you anymore. I'm... I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking at her with sad eyes.

Haruhi understood exactly what he meant. But she couldn't help but feel upset. "B-But... Who is she?" She asked semi angrily.

"He." Hikaru corrected calmly.

"HE? You're GAY?" Now Haruhi was really freaking out. She had been kissing a gay guy?

"Yeah..." The older Hitachiin twin started looking really uncomfortable. "But... It's not like I'm completely gay, though! J-Just him..." He said quickly, trying to make it seem less shocking.

Haruhi thought what he had said sounded oddly familiar. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what Kaoru had said. "_I'm only... gay... for Hikaru."_ She whispered, recalling what the younger boy had told the Host Club.

"Y-You... It's... Kaoru. Isn't it?" She asked. Hikaru nodded stiffly. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Sure, she was happy they had made up, but she really did like Hikaru.

"Uhm... O-Okay... I'll see in class, Hikaru." She said, running off. The older twin sighed again, and walked to class.

(IN CLASS! DURPY DURPY DURRR!)

Kaoru and Hikaru sat side by side, fingers intertwined together. Haruhi stared at them with wide eyes, though they took no notice.

She couldn't believe that all this time, Hikaru actually had feelings for his brother. Why did he have to wait so long that it came to Kaoru hurting himself intentionally? Did Hikaru even know about Kaoru's problem? How did they make up? Questions circled through her brain, desperately wanting them answered.

She decided to ask the boys. The brunette scribbled furiously on a note, sliding it over to Hikaru.

The older twin's eyebrow arched, and he unfolded the note.

'_So, you and Kaoru? Have you had feelings for him the whole time?' _It read in neat, slanted handwriting. Hikaru grabbed his black pen, and began to write a reply in his sloppy chicken scrawl.

'_Yeah, I just didn't realize it until now. Why?'_

'_I was just wondering why you never told him. Do you know about what he did to his arm because you never told him?' _

Hikaru instantly felt guilty again. He honestly didn't know why he didn't tell his brother. He was just... scared. Unsure of what Kaoru would think of him. In love with his own brother? That just doesn't sound right.

' _Well... I was afraid. And yeah, I know that he cuts himself, and that he tried to kill himself. :/'_

'_And is he going to stop doing it?' _Hikaru read the note, unsure of how he was going to answer. He passes the note to Kaoru, who read it with wide eyes, and a small frown on his lips. He got out his pencil, and began writing something on it.

'_I guess I will. :P' _The other two teenagers read it, small smiles on their lips.

"Hitachiin's! Fujioka! Are you passing notes?" The teacher, Mrs. Hamaki, asked.

The three student's eyes grew wide, as they all shook their heads. "I think you are! Come on! Let me see it!" She ordered.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and Haruhi with wide eyes full of fear. If the teacher found out, all hell would break loose.

Sighing gruffly, the woman walked over to the desks, snatching up the note.

"Now, let's see what you guys were talking about! Wouldn't you agree, class?" She said, laughing evilly. Normally the notes she read were about plans over the weekend, or juicy gossip. She thought this was no more.

Clearing her throat, she began reading the note.

Kaoru covered his head with his hands, not believing this was happening.

"Haruhi says: So, you and Kaoru? Have you had feelings for him the whole time? And this sloppy handwriting looks like Hikaru's. It says: Yeah, I just didn't realize it until now, why? I was just wondering why you never told him. Do you know what he did to his arm because you never told him?" The teacher was beginning to feel uneasy about this note. What was Kaoru doing to his arm?

A low buzz of whispering was starting to grow in the classroom. People were staring at the twins, and Haruhi. Kaoru was quietly starting to cry, the tears silently falling down his cheeks. Hikaru laid a reassuring arm around his brother, quietly freaking out.

"Hikaru says... Well, I was... afraid..." Mrs. Hamaki was beginning to slow down, her voice getting quieter. Still she read on, forgetting she was talking aloud.

"And yeah... I know that he... _cuts_ himself, and ...that he tried to... to... kill himself." The class gasped, and Kaoru couldn't take the pressure anymore. He let out a small shriek, and ran out of the room.

Hikaru soon followed, though not before glaring at the teacher. "This is all _YOUR_ fault." He snarled, taking off to find his brother before he did anything stupid.

Haruhi glared at everyone. "Not another word about what happened in here." She hissed darkly, before running out of the room.

Hikaru ran after his brother, trying to keep up. "Kaoru! Wait up!" He called, stumbling over his feet.

Kaoru stopped running, and turned around. Tears flowed like a river down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. He sniffled loudly, and dropped to his knees. The older Hitachiin twin ran to the teenager, holding him gently.

Kaoru sobbed loudly into his brother's chest, holding the blue blazer like it was a life preserver. Hikaru remained silent, rubbing the others back slowly, trying to soothe the boy.

"I-I wanna die!" He sobbed, his words barely understandable.

"No nonononono. Don't say that, Kaoru. Please don't say that!" Hikaru said, panicked.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled, running over to the two boys on the ground.

"He said he wants to die..." The older Hitachiin twin mumbled, tears streaming out of his weary eyes.

"I wanna die~" The younger boy cried, not being able to say anymore from the sobs that erupted from his chest.

Hikaru and Haruhi heard footsteps, and turned to the end of the hallway. The whole entire class was running towards them, followed by other classes, and people from different years. They all encircled the three teenagers, asking questions, shouting rude comments, and some of the fans of the Hitachiin's were crying.

The older twin growled, and started shouting for them all to step back.

"We don't take orders from a fag like you" One of the boys sneered, smirking evilly as some of his friends laughed with him. Hikaru growled and stood up, raising his arm back as if he was about to punch the boy.

Haruhi grabbed the older Hitachiin's arm, pulling him back gently. "Not now. Kaoru needs you." She whispered. Hikaru nodded, and went back to his little brother, wrapping his arms around the boy in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"Please. I-I don't want to live anymore." Kaoru whispered, Hikaru being the only one that could hear him. The defeat in his voice made the older twins heart break. Sniffling loudly, he picked his twin up bridal style, carrying him down to the music room.

(In the music room)

Hikaru sat his brother down on the couch, and smiled sadly. "Stay here, okay? I'm gonna get our things, and we can go home." He told the crying boy, looking into his sad, pained eyes. "Sound good?"

Kaoru didn't respond, keeping his gaze locked on his brother. Hikaru noted how his little brother's eyes looked dead, defeated, and tired.

The older Hitachiin twin stood up, and ran out of the room to collect their things.

As soon as his older brother left, Kaoru searched his pockets. He pulled out a small pad of sticky notes, and a pen.

Quickly he jotted down two words, and stood up, walking out of the room.

(Back to Hikaru)

Hikaru ran quickly back to the music room. "I'm back, Kaoru! Come on lets-" He stopped, his eyes searching the room. Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

He ran back to the couch, and saw the sticky note. He picked it up, and read what it said. His eyes grew wide. And he let out an anguished scream, running out of the room.

'_I'm done.'_

**A/N: You guys hate me, don't you?**

**I think I hate myself too.**

**I'M SORRY! I had to find another roadblock for poor Kao-chan!**

**What will happen? What's Kaoru planning on doing?**

**R&R tell me what you thought! EEP!**

**Every review I get saves the life of another suicidal Kaoru out there in the world. I know you guys want the Kaoru's to live, don't you?**

**Okay, see you next update! BYEE!**


	12. Ch12

**Love Me**

**A/N: Here is probably one of the most serious chapters I've ever wrote. Maybe second? I don't know. Just, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my awesome keyblade.**

_**P.S: You're going to regret it if you don't listen to this song while reading this chapter. You'll just miss out on SOO much emotion. It honestly makes this chapter so much sadder. It's called Breathe Me by Sia. Go the video on youtube, and after the youtube and before the . com, write: repeat. It will take you to a site with one little youtube box. Write Breathe Me Sia in the search bar, and listen. It will repeat it without you having to restart it at all. :) Have fun, guys! I love you~!**_

**Chapter 12**

An anguished scream came from the Hitachiin bathroom.

Kaoru clutched a bloodied blade in his hand, dark blood spattering to the floor. The boy swayed, and toppled over. He mustered some of his quickly deteriorating strength to raise the blade to his wrist, slashing it deeply. He didn't even have enough energy to yelp in pain, so he just moaned.

Hikaru held the cellphone to his ear, praying silently that his brother would pick up the phone. "Pick up the phone, Kaoru. Pick up the phone!" He muttered, a tear falling out to his cheek. It went to voicemail.

"Mori! Drive faster!" He yelled to the man in the driver's seat. Mori nodded, and pressed the gas, swerving through traffic.

"Please be okay" Hikaru thought desperately.

Kaoru let the tears fall down his face, not bothering to wipe them. His chest began to get tighter, making it harder for him to breathe. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh~ god." He groaned, clutching his throat.

His lifeless eyes glanced up at the counter. The large pill bottle was just sitting there, teasing him. Mocking him. He needed that bottle.

He grabbed the bathtub, hoisting himself up. He took at small, unsteady step before toppling back onto the floor in a jumbled heap. The fall caused the counter to shake, making the pill bottle to fall to the floor, just within Kaoru's reach.

The young teenager laughed bitterly, grabbing the bottle. His vision was starting to blur, making it hard to open the bottle. He growled halfheartedly, fumbling with the lid.

"MORI! SCREW THE LIGHT! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF IT'S RED! KAORU COULD BE DEAD!" Hikaru screamed, his eyes desperate.

"If I go through it, a cop could stop us. Then we would be held up even longer. Calm down" He said in his deep voice.

"Please, Hikaru. It's going to be fine." Kyoya agreed.

"MY BROTHER MIGHT DIE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"I'm... so... sorry... Hikaru." Kaoru breathed, his speech slurred. He let the note sit in the middle of his blood, not having the strength to move it.

He lifted a shaking hand to the pill cap again, trying to pry it open. "Why... won't... you...open?"

He tried sitting up, gasping when his chest constricted. He took in short, shallow pants.

"W-Who... knew... dying... could be so... painful?" He whimpered, his eyes fluttering.

The car finally pulled down the Hitachiin's street, and Hikaru jumped out of the moving vehicle.

"Are you crazy?" Haruhi shouted out the window. Hikaru looked behind him, already taking off towards the door.

"NO! But I am scared!"

Mori parked behind the EMS they had called. Everyone rushed out of the car, running towards the mansion.

"Please let him be okay." Haruhi whispered.

"MOM! MOM! Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, panicked. His mother looked at him with confused eyes.

"I-I don't know! What is this about?"

"NO TIME!"

Hikaru ran up the winding stairs, searching slamming open Kaoru's bedroom door open. "KAORU?"

He ran around the house in a frenzy, stopping at the bathroom. He tried the door. It was locked. "Kaoru? You in there? Open the door, Kaoru!"

Kaoru faintly heard his brother calling his name. "I-I... I can't." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking.

He was... He was going to die.

Hikaru busted through the door, his eyes frantically darting across the room.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

And in the middle of all that blood, was Kaoru. He clutched an orange pill bottle, trying desperately to yank it open. He looked up at his brother, eyes completely rid of all life.

"It... won't open." He whispered.

Hikaru pounced on his little brother, fighting the dying boy to get the bottle.

"NOOOO!" The younger one shrieked, desperately trying to keep the container out of the older boys reach.

"GIVE IT TO ME, KAORU!"

The younger twin suddenly gained some of his strength, enabling him to fight back.

The Host Club members heard the screaming upstairs, and rushed to the sound.

"KAORU! HIKARU!" They all yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru struggled against each other, slamming into the cabinets and slipping across the bloody tiles.

"Kaoru! Give it to me!" The older boy tried, pulling on the bottle. It finally snapped open, spilling its contents onto the crimson stained floor.

Kaoru stared at the little red and yellow tablets for a quick second, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"No!" He sobbed half way crazily, turning to his brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screeched, his face contorted in rage and agony.

The club members finally made it to the bathroom, staring at all of the blood.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's pale cheeks, and pushed his lips to Kaoru's.

At first Kaoru responded to it, pressing his own bloodied lips to his twin's. But, soon after, he became unresponsive, his soft lips unmoving. The young Hitachiin's body grew limp, melting into Hikaru's. The older brother staggered, falling onto the crimson floor.

He looked at his brother. His eyes were closed, his lips starting to turn a sickly blue. And... He wasn't breathing.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called, gently patting the side of the boys face. "Kaoru wake up. Kaoru?"

Haruhi stood in the doorway, tears streaking down her face. Tamaki stared in disbelief. Mori held onto a sobbing Honey, his eyes wide. Kyoya urgently beckoned the EMT's over to the bathroom.

"KAORU! Don't leave me here! KAORU!" Hikaru screamed, desperately shaking the boy.

Mrs. Hitachiin dropped to her knees. "My baby! Oh god! My little baby boy!" She sobbed.

The EMT's raced over to the two boys' on the floor, "Move back, son." One of them said.

Hikaru stood his ground, hugging tightly to his little baby brother's chest. "Nooo! Kaoru! WAKE UP~!" He cried, "Wake up!"

"Hey, get him outa here!" Another man said, turning to the host club. Mori sat Honey down, and he and Kyoya went to get the sobbing boy.

"NO! NO! NO~~!" Hikaru screamed, clawing desperately at the tile. "KAORU!"

As soon as the older twin was out of the way, the EMT's began to rip open Kaoru's shirt. They took out an AED, and flipped a switch.

"Charging."

_**FWUMP! **_They pressed the electrical rods to the bloody boy's chest, sending a large shock through his body.

"No response. 500 volts."

_**FWUMP! **_Kaoru's body spazzed, jolting as the electricity surged through his chest.

"Again. 550."

Again and again they tried, but were only met with flat lines.

They were getting ready to put up their things, when Kyoya put a hand on one of the EMT's shoulders. "One more time." He said desperately. The man nodded, and readied the AED.

_**FWUMP! **_Kaoru's body jolted and twitched, and his chest restricted. A hoarse cough sounded from his throat, and his eyes fluttered open.

The crew laughed happily, relieved that he was alive. They placed a breathing mask over his mouth, and carried him out of the bloody bathroom. "Welcome to the land of the living, kid."

Kaoru smiled weakly, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

And for some weird reason, his lips tingled.

**A/N: The ending sentence meant something. Because Hikaru kissed him like, right before he 'died', so his lips were tingling from that. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE! I'M SORRY I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING ROMANCE!**

**R&R, because I really need a pick-me-up. Today, I found out my dog is going to get put down.**

**I love my dog with all of my might, and it's not even his time to go yet! Just because he's a little nervous around people he's never met before, he tends to get aggressive. SO WHAT? He's fine around us! Mom, Todd, please don't do this to Sunny! I don't want him to go yet!**

**Please! :''(**

**See you guys later.**

**Bitches Love Reno outie, I guess. :(**


	13. Ch13

**Love Me**

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Love Me! Gosh, I've gotten almost 10 reviews in one day! This is truly amazing! Thank you, reviewers! You honestly are the best things that have ever happened to me! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy this brand-spanking new chapter! New without tags! **

**And, btw, I SUCK at hospital scenes! Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I own it if it sucks. Wait, my house doesn't suck? Shit guys, I'm homeless now.**

**Chapter Thirteen (Ha, what a coinky-dink. Kaoru's in the hospital on my unlucky chapter. Oh the irony)**

Hikaru paced around the room, wringing his hands and looking at the door every few seconds. Honey looked up, worried.

"Hikaru, come sit down! Eat some cake with me!" He giggled, trying to get the boy's mind off Kaoru.

The older Hitachiin twin turned towards the small built boy. He tried to hide his pained expression, failing miserably.

"Why don't you eat it for him, Mitskuni?" Mori said, pushing the cake back into his lap. "Well... okay..." He said uncertainly.

Hikaru resumed his pacing, jolting when he heard the door open.

A doctor walked into the room, and all of the Host Club members were immediately swarming him.

"Is Kaoru going to be okay?" The eldest Hitachiin asked frantically, eyes wide.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, Mr. Hitachiin. Kaoru has suffered from major blood loss, and is both mentally and physically ill. All of that strain on his body from stress, cutting, and insomnia has put him in a fragile mental state. I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon. It took us almost five hours just to get him stable." The doctor stated solemnly.

Hikaru's smile immediately dropped. "He's unconscious at the moment, but you may go visit him if you'd like. Third floor. Room 301." The man finished, walking back out of the room.

Hikaru immediately took off down the hall, ready to see his little brother. The rest of the Club followed close behind.

Hikaru finally made it to the room, taking a quick glance at the room number to make sure he was there. He quickly opened the door, rushing into the white clad hospital accommodation.

It didn't take him long to find the head of orange hair. Kaoru was lying under the crisp white sheets, an oxygen tube trailing down his throat. His eyes were closed, his expression peaceful. If the Host Club didn't know any better, he would have been dead.

Tubes and needles stuck out in various places on Kaoru's scarred arms. One needle led up to a large packet of blood. Another carried some weird clear fluid. The heart monitor was slowly beeping in a faltering line.

And that scared Hikaru.

He ran over to the bed, kneeling over and grabbing his twin's cold, pale hand. Small tears leaked quickly down his cheeks and onto the white sheets. "Why would you do this to yourself, Kaoru?" He asked quietly, dropping his head into his hands.

Haruhi's eyes welled up with unshed tears, on the verge of running over to the boys and doing the same as Hikaru. But she held herself back, wanting the brother's to have a moment. She glanced nervously over at the rest of the Club, and ushered them out of the room.

"Hikaru, just tell us when we can come back in, okay?" The brunette said, closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

Now that the two lifelong friends and siblings were alone, Hikaru let it all out. He sobbed a river of tears, his breath hitching in his throat when he tried to breathe short, shallow pants. "K-Kaoru... W-Why would you e-even _think _about l-leaving me here, all... all _alone_?" He stuttered, squeezing his younger twin's hand.

He looked up at his brother's peacefully sleeping figure, and ran his slender fingers through Kaoru's sloppy orange hair.

"Why do you do this to me? Make me fall in love with you? Eh?" He whispered, a faint smile tugging at his lips. His eyes opened larger when Kaoru groaned, and muttered something incomprehensible.

It almost sound like his said "Hikaru".

**A/N: Short chapter, but most defiantly not the shortest! I'm going to be posting another one today! *Maybe***

**Lol, sorry if I don't. I have open house for my new school, Kestral Heights School.**

**I have a feeling I'm going to be bored out of my freaking mind!**

**Hey, guys! Here is a deleted scene from this chapter I decided not to add in, but it was too darn cute for you guys not to experience it!**

Hikaru peeked his head through the door. "Ya'll can come in now" He said hoarsely, his voice cracking from all the crying he had done.

Everyone walked to the bed, and sat on the edge of it.

Kyoya gasped quietly and pointed at the sleeping boy's eyes. "Look," He said wondrously.

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"His eyes. They're moving underneath the lids. He must be having a dream or something." The jet black haired boy informed.

"I wonder what his dream is about..." Haruhi mused.

A small tear trailed down the younger Hitachiin's cheek. Hikaru wiped it away with the tip of his finger.

"Mmm... Hikaru... I'm sorry..." Kaoru breathed quietly.

**Nyaw! It was too cute to leave out! What did you think of it? Leave a review!**


	14. Ch14

**Love Me**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, which is basically just an add-on for the last one, but I felt it was unnecessary to combine them.**

**Eh, that's just me.**

**Gosh, I'm so sorry about the quality of this chapter! I suck at hospital stuff. Mostly because I've never been to one, and I have a phobia of needles. So I avoid doctors at ALL times! NO checkups or illness for me!**

**But here ya go! Chapter Fourteen! Gosh we are getting so far in only a couple of weeks!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Host Club slept over through the night, thanks to Kyoya. He pulled a couple strings, and they were allowed full visitation. Hikaru was sleeping lightly at the edge of the bed when he was woken up by a gagging noise.

"Hmm?" He muttered groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his twin, wondering if he had made the noise. His eyes widened as he saw he was right.

Kaoru was pulling at the tube, trying desperately to pull it out. The heart rate monitor was steadily increasing, and the young Hitachiin looked down at his twin with fear filled eyes.

Hikaru stood up immediately, bending over his fragile looking brother. "You want it out, right?" He tried asking calmly, but failing as the panic broke through. Kaoru nodded vigorously, resuming his yanking.

"Nonono, don't do that, bro. You'll make it worse." He said, pulling his brother's hand down gently, wincing as the younger twin jolted and pulled his wrist back, massaging it gently.

By now everyone but Kyoya was awake, rushing over to the bed. "Tamaki, wake Kyoya up quickly," Hikaru hissed, eyeing the sleeping boy with a somewhat annoyed expression.

The blonde 'king' nodded, and proceeded to shaking the black haired boy awake. "OI! Wake up, Kyoya!" He urged, shaking his shoulder gently. The teenager just moaned, and turned over in the chair. "HEY! MOMMA! WAKE UP!" He tried again, karate kicking Kyoya's ass.

Everyone felt it when the black haired boy woke up, his angry aura sending chills down the Hosts' spines.

"What? What is _so_ important that you felt the need to wake me up?" The Ootari hissed, pushing his glasses up, glaring at everyone.

"Kaoru is awake." Hikaru answered simply, moving out of the way to show the frightened boy.

"Ahh. I see. And I'm guessing that he wants the tube out, is that right?" He asked, his voice instantly becoming softer. Kaoru nodded quickly, and took another yank at the chord.

"Ah ah ah~, Kaoru. Doing that's going to mess you're throat up. Hang on. Give me a second." Kyoya said, his hand hovering against Kaoru's keeping it away from the tube.

The black haired teenager lifted Kaoru's chin gently, and gripped the breathing tube. He pulled slightly, and wedged it out of place. Finally, he got it out, and turned the machine off.

The younger Hitachiin massaged his throat, clearing it quietly. "T-Thanks," He said in a hoarse voice.

"Mmm, don't mention it. How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, resuming his spot on the green chair.

"Shitty."

Everyone laughed, and their stress lessened greatly.

Kaoru groaned and sat up slowly. He stretched his scarred arms, and yawned quietly. "Man, how long have I been out of it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"FOREVER~! We've been waiting and waiting! You never awoke!" Tamaki said dramatically, pretending to swoon. Haruhi hit him with the book she was reading, causing him to go to his corner of emo-ness.

Kaoru chuckled, and looked to Hikaru for the real answer.

"Uhm... I think it was something around a day and a half..."

"Oh..." The younger twin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and suddenly got extremely interested with his hands.

"No need to be nervous around us, Kaoru-Sempai." Haruhi stated calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. A small guilty smile formed on Kaoru's light pink lips.

"Eh, I don't know about that. I've caused you guys so much trouble." He admitted, twiddling his thumbs.

"Aw, don't say that, Kao-chan! You're no trouble at all!" Honey said, crawling into Mori's lap to get a better view. Mori silently agreed, nodding his head firmly.

"Hmm" Kaoru mused, smiling lightly. "I hope so..."

"Soo... when can I get the heck out of this hellhole?" He asked, turning to Kyoya.

"Well, I honestly can't say. But hopefully in a week or less. But... there is something I need to talk to you about. Everyone except for Hikaru, please leave the room." He answered, beckoning everyone out the door.

"What is it?" The younger Hitachiin asked confusion in his large golden eyes.

"Well, Hikaru already knows about this, but... I'm really quite sorry about what we have to do... But..." Kyoya hesitated, biting his lip uncomfortably.

"Just spit it out!" Kaoru snapped from fear. What was going on?

"What he's trying to say is that you need to be put on suicide watch. You also have to attend a therapy session every day after school." Hikaru said quickly. Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"What? I'm on _suicide_ watch? Therapy?" He cried angrily, the heart rate monitor rising quickly.

"C-Calm down, Kaoru! You're going to send yourself into shock!" Kyoya urged

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I'm perfectly fine! I don't need any damn suicide police following me around like I'm some old man! And I sure as HELL don't need any THERAPY!" His eyes narrowed, and his breathing became more erratic.

"Kaoru! You have to calm down or else I'm going to have to call the nurses in! Kyoya threatened, making the young teenager even more frightened and angry.

"NO! I just need to get out of here!" He semi yelled, scratching at the tubes and needles in his arm.

"Hikaru, press the 'call nurse' button. He's going to mess himself up if he keeps doing this." Kyoya said, stressed. The black haired teenager pulled Kaoru's arm down from the IV's and drips. He visibly shuddered, but Kyoya did not let go.

After two minutes or so, a nurse rushed in, and grabbed a needle. "Should I dose him?" She asked Kyoya, who nodded. "He needs some more sleep."

The nurse started forward, ready to give the boy a shot. Hikaru held her back. "He's afraid of needles..." He whispered, fear in his eyes.

"Well, he'll just have to get over it." She said rudely, moving him out of the way.

Kaoru stopped his attempt to get free and stared at the large needle. "H-Hikaru? What's she doing with that needle?" He asked shakily, eyeing the metal stick warily. Hikaru couldn't bear watching the scene in front of him, but he knew he had to help his brother out.

He grabbed Kaoru's hand gently, squeezing it lightly.

The younger Hitachiin twin grimaced and whimpered as the needle came closer and closer to his neck. He shut his eyes and snuggled into his brother's toned chest.

The needle jabbed into his neck, and he let out an audible gasp. Hikaru squeezed his hand tightly, and Kaoru squeezed back before going limp.

"I love you, bro." Kaoru whispered right before he went back to sleep.

Hikaru smiled tearfully, "I love you too"

**A/N: Guys, I just found out some horrible and sad news.**

**They took Sunny away without me being able to say goodbye one last time.**

**So, just if you've lost a dog, or are about to lose one, just... just tell him/her to tell my dog, Sunny, that I love him so much and miss him already. He's always in my heart. Okay, bye, I guess.**

**R.I.P Sunny. I love you :') **

**See you next chapter.**


	15. Ch15

**Love Me**

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter, I don't really have anything to say except for this.**

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND! I WILL BE AT THE BEACH! SORRY!**

**I hope you guys will forgive me! Maybe I'll get Len Kagamine to dance for you? Maybe the ****Caipirinha.**

**Mmm... Len...**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Magician April Aries. Thank you for letting me use the idea of manipulation for Kaoru in the beginning! Go read her story: In Sickness and In Health, guys! :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shiz.**

**Chapter Fifteen!**

Kaoru woke up groggy and annoyed. "Ugh... Did someone drug me or somethin'?"" He slurred, rubbing his eyes. Kyoya rubbed his neck guiltily.

"Uhm... Yeah... Sorry about that." He admitted, looking at the floor with an amazing amount of interest.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, and pouted. "I wanna go home!" He said in a 'Honey' worthy voice.

"Heh, I know, lil' bro. You'll get home soon. We just need to wait another couple of days until we're sure you're ready to leave." Hikaru said, placing a comforting arm around his brother's back.

Kaoru turned to face his brother, Bambi eyes turned on high. "P-Please?" He whimpered, his lip quivering. The older Hitachiin brother's eyes widened. Kaoru wouldn't possibly try that, would he?

"Y-You're... You're so evil, Kao," He stuttered, already lost in the adorable eyes.

"I w-want to go home~, Onii-chan!" He plead, using the taboo word.

"GAH!" Hikaru's lips quivered, and he turned to Kyoya. "Come on! He looks fine! Let him go home~!" He begged. Tamaki sighed and laughed, running his slender fingers through his hair.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. You're so naive. No one else would fall for... that." His tough-guy chest immediately deflated and he melted into Kaoru's eyes.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" He cooed, staring into his Bambi eyes.

"_Tamaki_!" Haruhi scolded, annoyed at his hypocritical comment.

"Oh. *Ahem* Sorry... What I meant was... Sorry, Kaoru. You can't leave yet." He coughed, a blush covering his cheeks.

"But Tamaki~!" He cried, his Bambi eyes getting impossibly wider, "Please, otua-san?" He breathed. Apparently being on the verge of death gave people great Bambi eyes.

The Host King's eyes grew wide. "Oh god... Haruhi... You try convincing him." He said, pushing her forward.

Haruhi smiled evilly. "He can't win me over! No little nicknames will get to- to..." She stopped, as Kaoru stared at her, his Bambi eyes on full blast.

"B-b-b-b-but Haruhi~!" He whined, small tears trailing down his cheeks, "I-I... You're my sister! My nee-san~!" He cried, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi immediately failed. "Awwww~! You're so adorable!" She cooed, rubbing his hair.

Then the brunette stopped, realizing she had been tricked. She turned to Honey.

"You try it!" She said, upset that she failed.

"Uhm... okay~!" Honey cheered, plopping himself down on Kaoru's lap. He inhaled deeply, reading himself for the task at hand. Then, his eyes slammed open and everyone gasped.

He couldn't be!

Honey was using his bunny eyes, looking up at Kaoru's Bambi eyes with intense adorableness.

"A-awww!" Haruhi and Tamaki cried, while Hikaru just face palmed himself repeatedly.

The stare down was extremely intense; you could almost hear the electricity crackling in between them.

After a full ten minutes, Honey's lower lip quivered. Kaoru smirked, and made his eyes even more Bambi-like.

Suddenly, the Lolita blonde boy looked away, crawling into Tamaki's corner of woe. "Me and Usa-chan are very upset." He pouted refusing to speak another word.

Tamaki looked to Mori, who just shook his head. "I don't think I will. I must say, I'm a sucker for cute things." He replied, pointing a finger at Honey, who had left the emo corner and was crawling onto the large boys back.

Kyoya sighed, and looked the orange haired boy straight in the eye. "Are you really okay?" He asked uncertainly.

Kaoru nodded strongly, "I'm sure of it." He replied.

"Then go on. Stand up."

Kaoru looked uncertainly at his legs. He hadn't as much as moved them since he got there two and a half days ago.

"Uhm... Okay..." He answered, unsure of himself. He pushed himself out of the bed, stepping gingerly on his long, fit legs. He pressed his full weight on them, and smiled victoriously.

"Can I leave now~?" He whined, going on his knees and begging.

Kyoya sighed, and nodded. "I'll take the liberty to fill out your release papers." He said, walking out of the room to find a doctor. "Hikaru, take those needles out of his arm."

Hikaru's eyes went wide, and he ran out of the room. "How the hell do I do that?" He called, exasperated.

Kaoru sighed, and laughed lightly. "I'll do it. You're completely clueless, big bro. _Onii-chan_~" He cooed, making his older twin blush deeply.

He then proceeded to taking every needle out, discarding them on a tray on a nightstand.

Kyoya came back in with a bandage and a doctor in hand. Err... well... not the doctor. The doctor was following him. Duh.

"Okay, Kaoru. Once I check your blood count and blood pressure, you'll be free to leave." The doctor said, pulling out a large thick needle. Kaoru immediately paled at the sight of it, and whimpered slightly.

"U-Uhmm... T-that thing l-looks pretty b-big, huh?" He stuttered, his lower lip quivering slightly.

Hikaru sat next to his brother, holding his hand tightly. "It's fine. I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it will." He said soothingly.

"I don't know. I've had a thyroid shot, and it hurt like a biitc... Oooohhh... Oops?" Haruhi said, stopping when she realized that Kaoru was afraid of needles.

"_Haruhi!_" Tamaki hissed, pulling her arm.

Kaoru breath hitched in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. A deep blush spread across his cheeks. "T-This is embarrassing..." He whispered, chuckling weakly.

Kyoya motioned everyone out of the room, shutting the door with a low 'click'. Only Hikaru, Kaoru, the doctor, and the big-ass needle were left.

Hikaru wrapped protective arms around his brother, kissing his forehead. "Come on, now. It's gonna be fine!" He whispered, covering the whimpering boy's eyes.

The doctor jabbed the sharp metal object into Kaoru's soft flesh. He winced and yelped in pain. "God dammit! Why'd you crazy people have to make it so big?" He hissed once it was out of his skin.

The doctor shrugged, and left the room. "You're free to go." He called from over his shoulder.

"Yaayy~!" Kaoru cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's go!" Hikaru said, picking the younger twin up bridal style.

"Eh? Uh... Hikaru? I can walk by myself!" Kaoru said, poking his brother on the cheek repeatedly. Hikaru smirked.

"Oh I know, my darling brother of mine. I just felt like carrying you out." He replied. Kaoru blushed heavily, and wiggled to get free.

"Nyah! Hika! Put me down!" He shouted, banging his fists lightly against his brothers toned chest. Hikaru just laughed, and made his grip even tighter.

Then, Kaoru's eyes became misty, and he sniffled quietly. Hikaru stopped immediately, looking down at the younger twin. "Kao? What's wrong, man?" He asked quietly, unsure of what to do.

"_Onii-chan _you're being mean~!" He whined, looking into Hikaru's golden eyes with big Bambi ones.

Hikaru looked pained before he smirked, looking away from the dangerously adorable eyes. "Nope, not anymore for the day. You've used that card one too many times." He laughed, making the younger Hitachiin brother pout.

Kyoya pressed the elevator button, and they all stepped in, and the other occupants stared at the twins.

Kaoru's blush became stronger, traveling the whole entire span of his cheeks. "Hikaru! Let me down!" He hissed, reaching his arm up to pull on his brother's ear.

Hikaru laughed, easily dodging the attack to his lobe. "No can do, my adorable little brother." He chuckled.

The other people exited the elevator, leaving only the Host Club. Kaoru let out a dark, seductive giggle, and sat up in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru gulped and let out a nervous, high-pitched giggle. The younger Hitachiin straddled his waist, still chuckling darkly.

"If you don't let go, I swear you aren't getting any of this tonight." He growled, thrusting his hips gently into his older twin's. Hikaru suppressed a moan by coughing, though everyone could clearly see what he was trying to do.

They all snickered, making his cheeks grow tomato red. He instantly dropped the boy, realizing what that must have meant to everyone else.

Tamaki started bursting out laughing, dropping to his knees and banging his fist on the floor. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, laughing quietly. Haruhi was snickering, and her hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing like Tamaki. Honey was giggling, waggling his eyebrows at Hikaru. Mori smirked, eyebrows raised.

Hikaru let out what sounded like a mix between a cough and a whine. Kaoru smirked triumphantly, turning away and waiting for the doors to open.

Hikaru sighed, smiling lightly.

(THIS IS A PAGE MARK, YOU TARDS! SEE YOU ON SUNDAY NIGHT OR MONDAY MORNING/AFTERNOON!)

Kaoru grinned as his brother stripped him of his shirt, sucking on the soft flesh of his neck. The younger twin slipped of his brothers opposing garment, and rubbed his hands down the length of Hikaru's nicely toned chest.

Their lips met, both instantly gaining access to each other's mouths. Their tongues lapped together, happily intertwining and playing together. A soft moan came from Kaoru's lips, as he slowly began to pull down his brother's shorts.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" A ringer sounded, pulling the two boys out of their lust filled make-out session.

Tamaki was calling. Hikaru groaned and answered the phone with an annoyed sigh. "What?" He snapped glaring at the piece of plastic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" The blonde teenager asked slyly, grinning as he heard spluttering on the other end of the call.

"Oh, it seems I was. I'll call you back tomorrow, when you... err... Aren't doing what I think you are." He laughed, hanging up the phone before the twins could come up with a snide comment.

The older twin's eyes were wide, and he stared at the phone. "The nerve!" He breathed angrily.

Kaoru just chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"Where were we?"

**A/N: MWAHAHA! This is the last update, guys! I had just enough free time to make this! Aren't you guys GRATEFUL?**

**Okay, well, enjoy. Especially that last part. *Snicker* Tamaki you sly dog, you!**

**Review!**

**BYEE FOR NOW!**


	16. Ch16

**Love Me**

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no update!**

**Okay, so at the beach (MEN STOP READING NOW!) I was on my... err... George you could call it? (My '.') And so I didn't have much fun at all! I was afraid a shark would eat me! Lols!**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, but it does establish some really important things!**

**I don't own ANYTHING! That includes Hot Topic, Veats, Ouran High school, Taco Bell, any foods from Taco Bell, Pepsi, or ANYTHING!**

**TIME SKIP! TWO WEEKS LATER!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kaoru woke up when he felt a body on top of him. "Urrgghhh... Hi-ka-ru?" He groaned, opening his eyes slightly. Hikaru was slowly getting out of the bed, wincing when he woke his brother.

"Oh! H-Hey, Kaoru! Didn't mean to wake you up! Go back to bed!" He urged, whispering quietly.

Kaoru was immediately alert. His brother was hiding something. "Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up and staring at his brother with a confused glare.

Hikaru began to sweat. He rubbed the back of his neck, and laughed nervously. "Uh... u-uh... Just... U-uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm going to meet up with the Host Club." The older Hitachiin finally blurted out.

Kaoru stared at him with shocked and hurt eyes.

"A-And... I can't go?" He asked, growing more and more confused with each passing second.

"Well... Uh... You see, Kaoru... The meeting is..."

"About me." Kaoru finished for him.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck again. "Y-yeah. It's nothing bad, I promise!" He assured.

The younger twin just stared at his brother long and hard before turning back over and going to sleep.

Hikaru sighed, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

**(AT CAFÉ VIENNA! -Unoriginal Person Here-)**

Hikaru walked up to a group of fabulous looking boys, sitting down quietly.

"Hey, you came!" Tamaki said, smiling. Hikaru managed a small smile, but it turned into a grimace quickly.

"He found out, didn't he?" Kyoya asked, taking a sip of his latte. The older Hitachiin nodded, and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee the waitress offered him.

"And now... I think he's mad at me. But that doesn't matter right now. We need to discuss what we need to do about him."

"Yeah, we were just talking about that. So, Kyo-san, what should we do?" Hunny asked, looking up at the black haired teenager.

"Hmm... I don't know, actually. But if continues with this dangerous pattern, we might have to kick him out of the club..." He mused. Tamaki choked on his drink, coughing it back into the mug.

Wiping his mouth and pushing the cup away, he stared at Kyoya with wide eyes. "What do you mean, kick him out?" He semi-yelled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah sempai! You can't kick Kaoru out! He's family!" Haruhi said angrily, banging her fist on the table.

Hikaru remained silent, looking down at the floor. His fists clenched, and his jaw tightened.

"Everyone knows about him hurting himself, and I'm sure people have found out that he's gay! It will bring down our club!" Kyoya defended, raising his hands in defense.

"Oh?" Hikaru hissed, glaring at the man. "I'm gay, what's your point? Are you going to kick me out too?"

Kyoya laughed nervously, pinching the bridge of his nose. "U-Uh... No, no! But I'm just saying that Kaoru's 'situation' cannot progress any further or else we will be forced to kick him out."

No, Kyoya. I refuse to allow Kaoru to be kicked out of the Host Club. I'm sure girls still adore him! Just watch! Make him go to school tomorrow; he's been out for two weeks!" Tamaki said sternly.

Hikaru nodded, and checked his watch. "Hey, I need to get home. Kaoru will be worried." He said, rushing out of the café.

Everyone turned and glared at Kyoya once Hikaru was gone.

The jet black haired boy glanced up from his notebook.

"What?"

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me!**

-Set up an hour after Hikaru left for the meeting-

Kaoru stifled a yawn as he got out of the big and fluffy bed. He glanced around the room, and remembered where his brother was.

"Their 'discussing' me," He whined, plopping down on the floor and grabbing his combat boots.

He finished dressing himself, and took a long, hard look in the mirror.

He wore black denim men's skinny jeans, tucked into his combat boots, and a purple tee-shirt, with an unbuttoned gray formal vest. He loosely tied a gray tie around his neck, and clipped on his father's dog-tags.

He winced when he looked down on his arms. The scars were plainly showing, popping out from the rest of his plain attire. Pale scars, red scars, and scabs littered his forearm.

Huffing angrily, he started searching through his drawers and closet. Aha-ing, he pulled a pair of purple and gray striped arm warmers. He carefully slipped them up his marred limbs, and looked again in the mirror.

"Perfect-o!" He sang, walking out of the room.

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me! **

Hikaru walked through the busy streets to try to find him and his brother's (1) favorite commoner's fast food restaurant. He finally came across it, and walked into the Mexican style restaurant.

"WELCOME TO TACO BELL!" One of the employees called. Hikaru smiled and waved politely, then went to order.

"Uhmm... I'd like the 5 Layer Burrito meal with Doritos and a Pepsi. And~... Volcano Nachos with Cinnamon Twists and a Pepsi. And that's it."

"Okay, that'll be 15.59, but for a cutie like you, I'll take off 5 bucks." The girl said, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. Hikaru managed to suppress a laugh, and handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change. Oh, and for the record, I'm gay." He said nonchalantly, enjoying her shocked and embarrassed expression.

He took his food and walked out the door, heading back home.

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me! **

Kaoru walked to the commoner's mall, ready to get some shopping done. He looked for his little hole-in-the-wall called Hot Topic. Spotting it, he merrily strolled into the dark gothic punk clothing store.

He glanced through all of the racks, grabbing item after item. He glanced at the knick-knacks, smiling when he saw a purple and green monster keychain. He grabbed it as well, and went into the changing room (2).

Kaoru examined himself in the mirror, liking what he saw. He was wearing a pair of low rise black skinnies, showing off his turquoise boxers. On his chest, he wore a bright turquoise v-neck, accompanied by a loose hanging black vest. His neck was filled by a small spiked collar. He had a pair of bright white Veats around his neck as well. On his scarred arms were black fingerless gloves. "Hn... Defiantly getting this." He said, neatly folding them and putting his regular clothes back on.

He walked out of the store, bags in arm. He had decided to get Hikaru an outfit too; a black shirt with a checker board skull in the middle, and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. He also got him a pair of Veats.

*AN HOUR LATER!*

Kaoru walked happily out of the mall, many bags in hand.

He headed home, already tired from the shopping trip.

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me!**

Hikaru paced back and forth throughout the large and extensive mansion, worried about his younger brother. Images of blood, and a cold, dead Kaoru raced through his mind. He jumped and raced to the stairs as he heard the door open.

"Kaoru? That you?" He called hopefully, not yet to the stairs.

"Yeah, hey, can you help me?" A muffled voice called.

Hikaru saw that his brother was struggling to hold many bags and boxes and rushed down the stairs, taking part of it. The younger Hitachiin breathed a sigh of relief and he plopped down on the floor.

"Whew, thanks bro!" He said happily, smiling up at the older twin.

"Where were you?" Hikaru demanded half angrily, half relieved. Kaoru's smile immediately dissolved, and he looked slightly guilty.

"I was bored, so I went shopping. Sorry." He said softly. His smile returned as he remembered something. "OH! I got you something, too!" He said, searching through the multiple bags.

Aha-ing, he pulled out the shirt, pants, and headphones. "Here ya go!" He said, handing it to his brother.

Hikaru smiled in spite of himself. Leave it to Kaoru to buy someone else something with his own money.

"Do you like i- mmph!" Kaoru didn't have time to finish his sentence, as lips pressed against his own.

Kaoru pulled back to say one more thing. "I take that as a yes." He said, before pulling back into the kiss.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I changed my spelling of Hunny's name. But I like this way better. No, I'm not going to change it in the older chapters, because I'm mega lazy like that.**

**Is that bad grammar? Is it 'He and his brother's' or 'Him and his brother'? I don't know. Microsoft confuses me. XD**

**YEAH! I JUST FOUND OUT HOT TOPIC HAS A CHANGING ROOM! It's crazy shiz!**

**REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	17. Ch17

**Love Me**

**A/N: H-Hey guys...**

**I just wanted to say... **

**This is the last chapter...**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kaoru lay under Hikaru's warm chest, on the verge of falling asleep. His fingers gently stroked the soft and silky hair that rested on his brother's head.

Hikaru sighed contently, and whispered three soft words before falling asleep.

"I love you."

**Love Me Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me!**

The Hitachiin's limo pulled into the school parking lot. Kaoru hesitated to get out, his eyes wide and his breath quick.

"Do I really have to go?" He asked, showing no signs of moving any time soon. Hikaru nodded firmly, and held out his hand.

"Come on, I won't let anyone bully you. We're in this together!" He said, smiling with pride. Kaoru let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, and he got out of the car.

The two walked side by side, arms intertwined. Kaoru tried to only listen to what his older brother was saying, but he couldn't help but hear the whispers directed at him.

'_It's Kaoru and Hikaru! Their finally back!'_

'_Ugh, but why? I thought that suicidal freak had done us all a favor and killed himself.'_

'_Don't be mean, Kyou!'_

'_Fags.'_

'_I heard Kaoru went batshit crazy and tried to kill himself!'_

'_What a creep.'_

'_Why are they even bothering coming here?'_

'_I wonder if Kaoru will still host...'_

The young orange haired boy took in a deep breath, and acted as if he hadn't heard anything. Hikaru smiled proudly at how well the teenager was doing.

Suddenly, the two twins went spiraling down to the ground, landing flat of their faces.

"What the fuck?" Hikaru snarled, automatically jumping to his feet to look for the offender.

Kaoru clutched his nose, getting on his feet as well, though not seeming angry. If anything, he looked positively freaked out.

A group of boys snickered, and bean to walk away. The older twin grabbed one of their arms, spinning them around.

"Did you have a _reason _to do that?" He spat, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be Kira.

The boy snickered, "Yeah, actually. You two are fags. There's your big reason." He answered, shrugging the hand off.

Hikaru looked about ready to punch the boy in the face, when Kaoru held his arm back. "Just don't." He whispered, pulling his brother to class.

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me, Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me, Kiss Me!**

The rest of the school day wasn't any better. People stared, whispered, and said rude things. One boy even pinned Kaoru to the wall and snatched up his sleeve, just to see his cuts.

Hikaru looked at his brother on their way to the music room. He looked about read to have a panic attack.

Hikaru pulled the large doors open, motioning for his little brother to go in first. The younger twin smiled gratefully, and stepped in tentatively. He was immediately attacked by Tamaki, whom had mega-glomped him.

"GAH! Tamaki!" Kaoru squeaked, almost toppling over.

"Oh~! I missed you!" The blonde squealed, hugging the Hitachiin even tighter.

Kaoru laughed nervously, prying the older teenager off of him.

Once free from the death grip of the Host Club king, Kaoru looked around timidly, making sure there were no pranks about to be pulled by some bullies.

Hunny looked to Mori, a sad look on his adorable Lolita face. "Kao-chan isn't ever gonna be the same, is he?" He whispered into the taller boy's ear. The other shook his head.

"Those kinds of things can change a person forever, Mitskuni." He replied just as quietly.

Kyoya motioned for Kaoru to sit down in one of the couches, "We would all like to talk to you, Kaoru." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kaoru sat on the couch right next to Hikaru, their hips touching.

"W-what do you need to talk to me ab-bout?" He stuttered, clearly nervous.

Hikaru held himself back from wincing. This wasn't his normal Kaoru. His Kaoru was dead and gone.

"Well, it's about what has been going on... With you..." Tamaki tried and failed to say gently.

"What Tama-chan is trying to say is that we're all worried about you!" Hunny completed for the king.

"Yes, we were worried if you would ever be able to recover enough to participate in the Host Club..." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his thin nose.

Kaoru didn't say anything for a while. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the younger Hitachiin let out a bitter laugh. Hikaru immediately looked at him with a look of confusion.

He continued to have little bitter laughs, until he looked up. "Heh... It's not like I'm crazy or anything!" He replied, scooting closer to his twin. The older Hitachiin could tell he was just trying to play off his nervousness.

Tamaki laughed, and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya. "AHA! You see? I told you he was fine!" He yelled triumphantly.

Kaoru covered his ears and shook his head, assuming a fetal position on the couch.

Tamaki stopped his boasting and turned a now doubting head to the boy. "K-Kaoru? What's wrong?"

Kaoru breathed heavily, and squeezed his eyes shut. "I-It's t-t-the voices! T-They're b-back!" He wailed.

The blonde Host King's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He whispered.

Kaoru got to his feet, a large grin on his face. "Ha, no." He chuckled. Everyone at first just stared at him, blank expressions on their faces. Honestly, it was freaking Kaoru out.

Then, a loud laugh came from Kyoya. Then a chuckle from Haruhi, and a giggle from Hunny. Soon everyone was laughing.

"Alright, come on, let's start the club." Tamaki said, motioning everyone into the other room.

**Love Me Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me Kiss Me!**

Let's get one thing straight. It was fucking awkward at the Club.

"So, uhm... Kaoru?" A girl asked shyly, walking up to the twins. The younger boy looked up from his book.

"Hmm?"

"Well... I was just... wondering if you could... tell us why you were out for two weeks?" She whispered, a guilty blush spreading over her cheeks.

"O-Oh... Well... U-Uh..." Kaoru stammered his words, unsure of what to say. He looked to his twin for help.

"Oh, well he just needed a small break from school." Hikaru finished for him, smiling politely.

"HA! I highly doubt that! From what _I_ heard, he tried to kill himself!" A girl said, laughing rudely.

The younger brother blushed, trying to hide himself in his book.

"Isn't that true? You tried to kill yourself, and for some reason, you didn't do it! Why? Why torture the rest of us?" She yelled, getting in his face.

"I don't kno-"

"That's right! You DON'T know! Because you're a stupid little prat!"

_**SLAP!**_

Kaoru's face turned the other way quickly, a comforting hand already on his reddening cheek.

Many of the girls were trying to pry the bitch woman off of Kaoru, with help from the Host's.

Hikaru was instantly by his brother, asking if he was okay.

"Kaoru, are you o—"

The younger brother gently pushed the older twin off of him. "I'm done. I quit. See you at home, Hikaru." He whispered angrily, running out of the room.

Kyoya turned to the older orange haired boy. "Follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Hikaru nodded, and ran out of the room as well.

**Love Me Love Me, Say That You Love Me! Fool Me Fool Me, Oh How Ya Do Me! Kiss Me Kiss Me!**

Kaoru sprawled out on he and his brother's shared bed. He quietly sobbed into a pillow, growing silent when he heard the door open.

"Hey bro." Hikaru said gently, sitting on the large bed.

Kaoru sat up, wiping his eyes. "H-Hey..."

"Did you really mean it? You quitting, I mean."

The younger twin nodded slowly. "I'm gonna bring the Club down if I stay," He whispered, more tears streaking down onto his reddened cheeks.

"No you won't! Please, stay? For me?" Hikaru plead, small tears forming around his eyes.

Kaoru shook his head. "No one wants me there." He sobbed, falling into his brothers arms. Hikaru held him tightly, slowly rubbing circles into his twins back.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't cry." He cooed softly, rocking the two back and forth.

"Why does this happen to me?" Kaoru cried, his words muffled from Hikaru's shirt.

"I don't know, lil bro. But ya wanna know something?" The older teenager asked, gently lifting the younger's chin.

"W-what?"

Hikaru leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips.

"I love you. And that means we're in this together." He said simply and softly, his minty breath washing over Kaoru's mouth.

"Together?"

"Forever."

**End.**

**A/N: It's been really fun and sad writing this story! I'm going to miss you guys a lot! I wish I could prolong this, but I had it all planned out!**

**Although, I might add an epilogue tomorrow.**

**So don't take it off your story alert list just yet! (If it was on there to begin with)**

**I love you guys! Review!**


End file.
